Remembering Grace
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: Before Raven, before Dullsville, before the family feud between the Sterlings and Maxwells, Alexander was in love. Now, after years of being away from her, happily involved with Raven, he's remembering her, and his heart is beating to her name.
1. Remembering Grace

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter One. Remembering Grace  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

A dark and haunting night provided blissful romance for Dullsville's cutest goth couple. As the two of them lay underneath the stars and bright white crescent moon, they cuddled with each other, holding the others hand.

Alexander Sterling peered down at the beautiful girl who longed to be in his arms. He stroked her raven black hair, occasionally pressing his lips to her forehead.

"It's a beautiful night," sighed Raven Madison, pressing her head against Alexander's chest. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

"It is, but it's not as beautiful as you," he replied sweetly. Raven smiled and reached up to kiss her boyfriend's soft, full lips. Alexander openly allowed her to kiss him, tangling his fingers through her black hair.

Alexander sighed. What a perfect night. Just the two of them, lying in the backyard of the Mansion, watching the stars twinkle above them.

When he opened his eyes, however, he realized that he was not holding his spunky girlfriend. In her place was a much daintier girl, perhaps a little shorter than Raven. Her hair was jet black, and it cascaded past her shoulders in short layers. Large chestnut eyes peered back at him instead of Raven's dark ones. Alexander jumped, eyes wide with shock.

"_Grace?"_ he asked. He shook his head and Raven's face immediately came back. She looked up at him, confused.

"Grace?" she asked strangely. Alexander stared at Raven for a long time. What had just happened? Had he really just seen Grace's face … his former lover?

"Alexander?"

Raven's voice cleared him from his memories. "I meant to say that you're grace … ful," Alexander improvised smoothly. Raven arched an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'm _graceful_? Please. Alexander you know fully well that I'm anything _but _graceful, unless I'm jumping fences," Raven scoffed. Alexander smiled and stroked the side of her face.

"That's what I was referring to," he joked with a chuckle. He pulled out his slick black cell phone, flipping it open to check the time. "It's very late. Perhaps I should walk you home now."

Raven clung to his body in protest. "Can't we just stay here for a little longer?" she pleaded. Alexander chuckled and sat upright, a pouting Raven following in suit.

"Meet me back here at eight o'clock sharp?" Alexander suggested. Raven's pout soon turned into a grin.

"It's a date," she said with a wink. Alexander smiled and pulled her in for one last kiss before helping her up from the ground.

Once Alexander dropped Raven off at her house and walked inside his home, he slammed the doors behind him and leaned against them, breathing heavily. Why had he seen Grace's face instead of Raven's? What was going on?

Sebastian Camden walked downstairs from the entertainment room. He was still in his black Metallica pajama pants and a black wife beater.

"Raven went home already?" asked Sebastian sadly. Alexander ignored his best friend, and furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating. He had not seen Grace in years, had not thought about her in years. Truthfully, he had actually forgotten about his former girlfriend, his first love. How could he have forgotten about her? He had left Romania because of the Maxwells, also leaving her behind. Being with Raven had clouded those memories of the nights he and Grace spent with each other. So why had he _just_ remembered her now?

"Alexander? Are you all right, man?" Sebastian asked, approaching Alexander with a puzzled look.

"Sebastian, do you remember Grace?" he asked suddenly. Sebastian crossed his arms and knitted his eyebrows together in concentration. Suddenly, he beamed.

"Grace Jasper? Oh yeah, I remember her. That girl was _hot_. And she was all yours … lucky," he said. Alexander bowed his head as Sebastian rambled on. "She was the dainty one, right? The dancer? Long black hair, gorgeous brown eyes … always wore heavy eyeliner on the tops of her eyes instead of underneath them."

"Yeah, that's her," Alexander muttered.

"What about her?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"I just … I haven't talked to her or seen her in years. I had completely forgotten about her … until tonight. Just right now when I was outside with Raven, I saw Grace's face instead of hers. I don't know why," he explained.

"Hmm … that's strange. Maybe something reminded you of her. Something you or Raven said, your surroundings …"

"I just kissed Raven and when I opened my eyes to look at her, Grace was there instead," Alexander said, shaking his head. Sebastian clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Maybe you just miss her. Why don't you give her a call?" he suggested.

"I don't know her number," Alexander replied sheepishly. Sebastian slumped his shoulders.

"Oh. Yeah that won't work." He pondered some more, and then finally shrugged. "Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing. You'll go back to dreaming about Raven when you go to sleep."

Alexander nodded. "Yes, you're right." But he honestly did not know if he was or not. While he walked Raven home, he could only think about Grace and the time they spent together. All of their memories flooded his mind and he couldn't even see Raven. It was all about Grace.

"Come on. Play me a round of Fangs and Fire," Sebastian suggested, playfully punching him in the arm. "You're still a level 12 and I'm already level 28. You're vampire will never beat mine." Alexander strained a smile and agreed to playing video games with him. He needed something to get his mind off of Grace. Nothing better than a gory and combative game of Fangs and Fire.

Unfortunately, the game did not really help. It took his mind off of her for a couple of hours, but then Grace started appearing in his thoughts again, and this time she would not leave. When the sun began to rise, Alexander sulked to his coffin. Even undressing out of his street clothes and into his pajamas brought memories to him. Alexander shut his eyes tightly. Yes, he had been in love before Raven. Yes, it was serious. Yes, things happened. But why was everything coming back to him _now_?

"I'm not in love with her anymore," Alexander said out loud to himself. "I _know_ I'm in love with Raven. Grace shouldn't matter right now."

Of course, that did not mean he did not care for Grace. If something were to happen to her, he would be concerned, but that did not mean he had to be in _love_ with her, not again.

Although, they were happy together. Alexander remembered never being happier when he was without her. Alexander had many girlfriends, but none were like Grace Jasper. Her eminent beauty, charm, and personality was what drew him to her. She was so sweet and kind, so gentle, so graceful. She knew how to treat him well. She knew how to care for him. She knew how to love him.

Alexander climbed into his coffin, sitting with his back slightly arched forward, his shoulders slumped. His black locks fell into his face as he curled into a ball, holding his legs together.

_I guess I do miss her, _thought Alexander sadly. _I love Raven with all of my heart, but I loved Grace too. I had so much fun with her. She understood me better than anyone … even Raven._

Alexander sighed heavily. He knew Raven had to know some time that he had been in love before her. He had only kept it from her because she knew it would upset her. He knew he was Raven's first love, her first boyfriend, only because she could never meet anyone like her. Alexander had met many people like him in Romania, all goths, all vampires.

"It's going to hurt her," Alexander muttered to himself, "but I can't keep anything from Raven. It's only fair that she knows."

How Alexander was going to break it to her, he did not know. He would come up with a way, hopefully. He lay back down in his coffin, pulling the black duvet over his body and stuffing his face into a matching black pillow. And instead of dreaming about his days with Raven, he dreamt of how he met Grace Jasper, and all of the history they shared.

* * *

The streets of Alexander Sterling's neighborhood were quiet and desolate. The sky was black and starry. Tall pine trees speared the sky, filling the air with a wonderful familiar scent. He was out for a walk to inspire himself to paint. He loved painting landscapes and nature. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he strolled down the street, off the path, and into a mass of trees. There was a clearing up ahead that usually held much inspiration for him.

Leaves and twigs crunched underneath his combat boots. There was a soft breeze that blew through his long black hair. Alexander sighed with content. How he loved his home, Romania.

The trees were beginning to disperse, but as they were, he began to hear the faint sound of music. Knitting his eyebrows together with curiosity, he followed the music. It was a soft serenade by — was his ear right? — Evanescence.

The trees opened up to the clearing he was headed to, and in the clearing was a girl, a vampire girl … dancing. Her hair was long and jet black, and it shined an almost bluish color underneath the moonlight. Her moves were so intricate and graceful; Alexander was mesmerized by her movement. He peered from behind a tree, feeling just a twinge of awkwardness from spying.

She twirled on the balls of her bare feet, her arms flowing in response to the movement of her legs. The girl wore a short flowing black dress, which was torn at the hems and neckline hazardously. Underneath she sported a pair of black dancing tights. From what Alexander could see, her closed eyes were coated in very thick eyeliner, black eye shadow up to her eyebrows, long lashes coated in mascara.

Alexander was drawn to her, and he could not take his eyes off of her. She appeared so free, so full of life as she traipsed across the clearing, performing the splits and turns in midair.

The song was drawing to an end, and with one final last twirl, the girl opened her eyes — beautiful, shining, chestnut eyes — which landed on Alexander with surprise.

Alexander flushed a deep crimson against his pallid skin, and he quickly hid himself behind the large pine tree like a shy little boy. He noticed the girl's pallid cheeks had flushed pink as well.

"It's okay," he suddenly heard her call in a gentle tone. "You can come out."

Alexander's breathing was heavy. Hesitantly, he peeked out from behind the tree and looked down into the clearing. She was gazing curiously back at him, her hands behind her back, her head cocked to the side.

"I'm sorry for spying," Alexander said, embarrassed. The girl only smiled.

"I don't think of it as spying," she said. "You were merely watching me dance, right?"

Alexander chuckled. "Yes, we can call it that."

"I hope you enjoyed what you saw, then," she said.

"Oh, very much," Alexander said with a nod, walking further into the clearing. "You're a very beautiful dancer." The girl's cheeks blushed again and she looked away shyly.

"Thank you."

"I'm Alexander," he said, extending a hand. The girl took it in both of hers and shook it. Alexander noticed how tiny and dainty her hands were. They looked so delicate, like they would break if he squeezed them too hard.

"I'm Grace," she replied. "So, what brings you out to the clearing on such a beautiful night?"

"I was hoping to be inspired to paint a picture," Alexander replied.

"Oh? Paint? You're a painter?" Alexander nodded. "Well, it's always nice to meet a fellow artist."

"Indeed," Alexander replied with a chuckle. "Luckily, watching you has inspired me greatly."

Grace bit her bottom lip with her fangs and blushed again. "That's very kind of you. Is that your specialty — painting people?"

"I really don't have a specialty," said Alexander, stuffing his hands back into the pockets of his jeans. "But I do enjoy painting portraits when I can. I know people who are so much better than me, though."

"I bet you're being modest," said Grace with a grin. "Then again, I wouldn't know unless I saw one of your paintings."

"You could see them, if you want to," suggested Alexander with a shrug. Grace's smile widened.

"I'd love to." Alexander smiled widely.

"I hope you don't mind me painting you," said Alexander. "I probably should have asked first."

"No, no. It's no problem at all," assured Grace. She giggled. "Actually, I'm quite flattered that you want to paint me. I've only had professional portraits done with my family. Being painted while dancing … that's something new to me."

"This is probably very sudden for you. After all, we don't even know each other," Alexander said sheepishly. Grace grasped his hand.

"It's fine, really. I have no problem with being painted by a stranger, unless they had other intentions." She narrowed her eyebrows suspiciously. "You don't have any other intentions, do you, Alexander … if that is your real name?" she teased. Alexander widened his eyes and shook his head.

"No! No, not at all. Just merely to paint you. And yes, Alexander is my real name," he chuckled. Grace giggled again, such a lovely sound to his ears.

"Okay, then. Just making sure," she said. "Do you plan on staying long? Perhaps we should sit down. The grass won't bite us, I'm sure."

Alexander laughed. "Sure, why don't we?"

He followed her into the middle of the clearing. Evanescence had suddenly changed to AFI as they sat down across from each other. Alexander crossed his legs while Grace straightened her short ones in front of her, placing her palms in back of her to hold her up.

"You have good taste in music," Alexander said with a grin as he glanced over at Grace's lonely iPod, sitting in travel speakers that she'd brought along.

"Oh, thanks," she chuckled. "I've always been a fan of Davey."

"Who else do you like?" asked Alexander.

"I'm more into punk rock than anything, I suppose. Some heavy metal when I feel like banging my head out." She laughed and Alexander joined her. "What about you?"

"Rock is such a big genre. I love mostly anything in it, as long as it includes some hardcore guitar shredding, screaming vocals, and major drum bashing," said Alexander. Grace laughed and clapped her hands.

"You are so cool! I'm the same. Are you a musician too?"

"No, not quite. Just a painter."

"Well, you have awesome taste in music, so you're still cool," said Grace with a wink. Alexander chuckled.

"I'm glad. The same applies for you. Dancing is an excellent hobby."

"I'm happy you think so. I'm more into contemporary than ballroom, unlike everybody else. My parents insist I dance ballroom, but I just don't feel it's me. Contemporary is my calling."

"How was it you were inspired to start dancing?"

"My grandmother was a huge dancer. She danced practically everything from ballroom to modern. I loved the modern dance, but felt it was too traditional. I started looking into other dances and watched videos of contemporary dancers. I thought it was beautiful. I tried it out and fell in love with it. It's all I do, now," explained Grace with a smile. "What about you and your painting?"

Alexander chuckled. "My grandmother was my inspiration as well." Grace beamed. "She was a baroness and fled to the United States of America for peace. She built a mansion there and resided there alone, since my grandfather was dead. She kept herself busy by painting, and, when I was old enough, taught me."

"Your grandmother was a baroness? Wow! So you must be royal blood, huh?" Grace said. Alexander shrugged.

"Royal? Maybe, but I feel just like any other vampire. There's nothing too special about me," said Alexander nonchalantly.

"Well, Alexander, I'm glad you were _spying_ on me while I was dancing. You're turning out to be a special friend," said Grace with a smile that made Alexander's heart race. He smiled in return. Grace was special, and he knew that she herself would become a very promising friend, and, to his luck, someone a lot more special.


	2. The Woes of Young Artists

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper__  
_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter Two. The Woes of Young Artists  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

Alexander met Grace again at the clearing the next night around the same time. When he had said goodbye to Grace last night, he had raced home to begin his new project, staying up until late morning with his heavy black curtains drawn to a close to shield him from the bright sunlight. Of course, his portrait was no where near done, but it looked good already. Her face stayed fresh in his mind as he stroked delicately her detailed eyes, making sure the color was just right, and her long black hair, which he made fly in the wind to make her appear more graceful than she already was. Her pose was beautiful. Standing on one leg, her other folded so that her foot was supported on her thigh, and her arms spread out, fingers caressing the sky. Alexander was excited to show Grace his newest and greatest masterpiece, but he had to be finished with it first.

Alexander knew he was drawing close to Grace when he heard the same Evanescence song playing through the trees. When he approached the clearing, he was just in time for another performance.

Grace pranced across the field, pouring her heart into her dancing. Her eyes were closed again, and her face almost looked to be cringing, like the passion was too much for her. She reached for something that wasn't there as she grabbed her chest, twirled and jumped in the air, rolled around on the grass, grasping the blades. Her movements were emotional and strong and Alexander wondered if everything she was doing was freestyle, or if she choreographed this. When the song was nearing the end, her movements slowed and calmed down, gradually coming to a stop as she released the grass in her hands and again reached for the invisible person. The song ended and Alexander came into the clearing applauding. Grace looked up at him and smiled, her pale cheeks flushing pink again.

"I've never seen a more beautiful dancer," Alexander said truthfully.

"Alexander …" Grace said softly, laying on her front on the ground. She wore her dancing tights again, but instead with a long and immensely torn Ramones t-shirt. Her long black hair pooled at the ground over her shoulders, bone-shaped barrettes holding her side bangs out of her face. Her eyelids were blackened with eyeliner and eye shadow, her long lashes again coated with mascara. Alexander also noticed how her ears were donned in piercings. The outer edges of her ears were lined with studs and small hoops, but her creative ears also included industrials, snugs, traguses, rooks … almost every inch of her pale ears were pierced.

"Nice shirt," said Alexander with a grin, pointing at her oversized Ramones shirt. Grace chuckled.

"Thanks. You too." She nodded at his slim fit Slipknot tee. In addition to that, Alexander sported a pair of his skinniest black jeans with holes in the knees, many stud belts hanging around his hips, and his traditional punk combat boots.

"I started the painting of you," Alexander started, sitting down across from Grace, who peered up at him with a delighted smile.

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Not until I'm finished." Alexander grinned. Grace scowled, but soon broke into a giggle.

"Fine. Although it isn't exactly fair that you've been watching me dance for two nights now and I haven't seen any of your art," Grace hinted. Alexander bowed his head, his black hair falling over his eyes.

"True, true," he said, nodding, and looking back down at her. "Would you like to come over right now?" Grace beamed.

"Sure! If it's okay with your parents, that is …" Alexander waved her off.

"Of course. My parents are people people. Well, I guess you can say _vampire _people," Alexander joked.

"Or vampire _vampires_," suggested Grace with a laugh. She sat up on her knees and tilted her head. "So, shall we?"

Alexander stood up and offered her his hand. She smiled and took it as he helped her up. "Whenever you're ready."

"You're such a gentleman, Alexander," Grace commented as she went to retrieve her iPod and speakers. She turned off her devices and placed them in a black tote bag that was adorned with patches and safety pins. "If only there were more guys like you in the world."

Alexander smiled at her sincere words. "And you truly are sweet. If only there were more girls like you in the world, instead of ones who seek attention and dirty pleasures." He made a face when describing the slutty girls.

Grace followed him in making a face. "Trust me, I have no need for _that_ kind of attention. The only attention I seek is an audience for my dancing. _Contemporary_ dancing, might I add," she said. Alexander couldn't help but laugh.

"I would hope you only _contemporary_ dance. Nothing explicit?"

"Alexander!" she exclaimed, dropping her jaw.

"I'll take that as a no. Nothing explicit. Good to know." Grace rolled her eyes and scowled, draping her bag over her shoulder. She approached his side and they walked out of the clearing together.

"My mother is going to love your bag," Alexander noted, looking down at Grace's artistic tote. "She has a thing for homemade bags. Her closet's full of them." Grace giggled.

"Well, your mother has very good taste. Unfortunately I bought the black tote. I didn't make it. I only added the patches and safety pins to spice up its appearance," she said.

"She'll love it all the same," he said with a shrug. "She'll probably want to buy it off of you. Be prepared to see her taking out her checkbook." Grace laughed.

"This old thing? I've had it for years. It's torn and stained and ratty. Why would she want to buy it?" asked Grace.

"Because it has life. The bag is a piece of art itself. It's been places, seen things, _lived_. If it had a mouth, I bet it could talk, too." Alexander added the last bit as a joke, and Grace laughed at it, but the rest of his words were deep. He found life in things that no ordinary person could. He was an artist.

"Probably. But I wouldn't be able to sell it to her, not because it's old and ugly, but because I've been through so much with it. This bag is practically a part of me. I've taken it everywhere," sighed Grace. Alexander's smile faltered zero percent.

"Fair enough. She'll understand, I promise," he assured. Grace smiled at him and nodded.

They found the street and began walking along the asphalt. Mansions with large lots were coming into view.

"This is your neighborhood? Wow. Fancy," said Grace with approval. "Oh, but your grandmother was a baroness, so I understand how you live in one of these nifty manors."

"Actually I don't live in a mansion," Alexander admitted. Grace cocked her head.

"You live in a small Victorian house too?" she asked. Alexander chuckled.

"No. My family actually resides in a castle at the top of the hill." Grace's chestnut eyes widened.

"Wow! A castle? You must have a big family," she chuckled.

"Not exactly. At least not the family that lives with me. It's just my parents, my butler, and me. Although, my parents are frequently out of town, traveling to different countries for art shows. My father's an artist as well. Usually it's just my butler and me," Alexander explained.

"Just you and your butler in a big ol' castle? Don't you get lonely?"

"Not really. I have many friends I visit and invite over," he said with a shrug.

"Why don't you move into a smaller place, like my family? I only live with my parents as well. The small Victorian house was perfect for us," said Grace.

"The Sterling Castle has belonged to my family since the early sixteen hundreds. Neither of my parents would imagine selling it," said Alexander.

"Then why not move your other family in?" suggested Grace.

Alexander chuckled. "They have castles of their own."

"Gosh. Well I guess everybody has their own priorities," muttered Grace. Alexander chuckled again.

"It would appear so."

They reached the corner of the street, where another road branched off the sidewalk. Up ahead they could see a tall iron gate and even further ahead, the outlines of a castle.

"So _that's_ your castle?" Grace asked, amazed. "I've always seen that castle and always wondered who it belonged to."

"Well, now you know," replied Alexander playfully.

He led her up the long drive. Shrubs and weeds began to grow more wildly up here than the rest of the lawns. Weeping willows and scraggly trees decorated the Sterling yard. Alexander unlocked the iron gate and pushed through, his home coming more into view through the darkness. The castle was made of old brown stone with tall drawn windows and a heavy castle door. Vines crawled up the walls of the castle like thick snakes.

"Wow. It's _beautiful_," said Grace in awe. Alexander smiled down at her.

"Thank you."

He led her up the massive stone steps up the doors and pushed through them. The doors easily reached fifty feet and were thick with wood and metal handles. Gargoyle door knockers with rings in their mouths snarled down at them.

"Welcome to my home," announced Alexander, his voice echoing off the tall walls of the immense foyer. The floor was tiled with black and white marble, a large circular mosaic built in the middle of the floor. The castle was completely dark, the floor candelabras and wall candles shedding off the only light. Luckily for Alexander and Grace, their night vision helped to see through the darkness.

"Oh Alexander, it's incredible!" Grace exclaimed, stepping inside the foyer, her voice bouncing off the walls. The soles of her combat boots echoed softly through the room, Alexander's harder soles creating more of an echo.

"You really think so?" asked Alexander. Grace nodded.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the marble staircase. The stiletto heels carried sharp reverberations as a tall, thin figure came into view. Her black-gloved hand rested on the railing as she walked down. Long black hair streaked with vivid violet fell down the woman's back pinpoint straight.

"You're home so early, Alexander," his mother sang. She appeared in the very dim candlelight, beauty beyond compare. She extremely thin, yet curvy, figure was dressed in a floor-length violet mermaid dress, a black and purpled-hued corset accentuating her tiny waist. Her blue eyes landed on Grace with delight. "And now I see why," she added with a smile to her black lips.

"Mom, this is Grace, my new friend," Alexander introduced. Mrs. Sterling beamed and extended her gloved hand to the young vampiress.

"Cassandra Sterling, my dear," she greeted. Grace shook her hand eagerly.

"Grace Jasper."

"I was planning on showing Grace the house, since we were in the neighborhood," said Alexander. Mrs. Sterling nodded.

"Of course. Have you eaten, Grace? Would you like anything to drink?" Mrs. Sterling offered.

"I haven't had dinner yet," admitted Grace.

"Then please have something to eat. Jameson will prepare something for you," insisted Mrs. Sterling. "Afterwards, Alexander can begin your tour. You'll find lots of history in this house." She began to lead the two teenagers down a hall.

"Alexander tells me that this castle has been in your family name for over four hundred years," mentioned Grace.

"In my husband's family name, yes," said Mrs. Sterling. "It's such a wonderful home. We could never part with it."

They turned into a large dining room with low-hanging candelabras. Many paintings and drapes were hung on the dark Victorian walls.

"Please, make yourself at home," urged Alexander as he helped Grace into one of the tall-backed chairs. Grace smiled and helped pull herself in.

"I'll fetch Jameson and request him to prepare a meal," said Mrs. Sterling as Alexander helped himself into the chair across from Grace.

"That's very considerate to invite me for dinner," said Grace, "even if it wasn't part of our plan." Alexander chuckled.

"Well, you're a guest. I told you my mother was a people person."

Just then, a tall, dangerously thin, gauntly man dressed in a butler uniform walked into the dining room, pushing a cart with silver platters.

"You're dinner, Master Alexander, and Miss Grace," said the ghoulish butler. He placed a covered plate in front of the both of them, lifting the lids off of their meals. In front of each other them were raw-to-the-bone bloody steaks. Grace smiled widely and licked her lips.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. The butler smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Jameson," said Alexander. Jameson bowed his head and then served the both of them thick crimson liquid in antique goblets.

"Well, this is nice," said Grace, looking around with her goblet in her hand after Jameson had left.

"I'm glad you think so. It's always nice to have a dinner guest," said Alexander.

"So is your father here? I'd like to meet his as well," Grace said. Alexander's smile slightly faltered.

"He might be in his studio, constructing another art piece so he could sell," Alexander said. "If he's not busy, then I suppose I'll introduce you. He doesn't like to be interrupted."

"Oh," Grace said, slightly embarrassed. "Well, that's okay. I'm mostly looking forward to your artwork." Alexander's smile returned.

They talked quite a bit during their dinner. They tossed around questions according to things they liked and the others talent. By the end of supper, Alexander felt as if he could write a book about Grace Jasper and her life.

Jameson came in to clear the table. Grace drained the last of her blood and gently placed it on his cart.

"It was truly very delicious," she complimented. "I've never had such perfect steak. My compliments to the chef!" Jameson flushed a contrasting crimson color to his deathly pale face and bowed his head.

"You are too kind, Miss Grace," he said, flashing a smile.

Alexander led Grace away from the dining room and up the marble stairs. He was not one to boast, but he loved how Grace was eager to see his work, so he himself was excited to show her. He would just have to hide his covered canvas of the unfinished dancing portrait of Grace.

They walked up a couple more flights of stairs and finally turned down a hall. Alexander's room was on the very top floor in the tallest tower. He preferred being so far up. He had an excellent view of the town below, of the mountains in the distance, and of the clearing where he'd met Grace.

Alexander led Grace up one more spiraling flight of stairs to his tower room. When they reached the closed door, he turned back to her.

"Wait here," he instructed. Grace grinned slyly at him and nodded. Alexander slipped inside his room, which was quite messier than he'd expected. Already-worn clothes were disposed on the creaky wooden floor, his coffin lid open and revealing his crumpled blankets. His dresser drawers in the corner were open, a black sock hanging out of one, and was topped with loose sketches, a couple opened bottles of paint, and a stack of miscellaneous CDs. Off to the other side of his room were canvases spread out on the floor, leaning upright against his wall. A couple were covered, but most of them were open and displayed the wonderful pictures Alexander had created.

When Alexander entered his room, he immediately darted for the covered canvas that resided on his easel. He carefully took it off and opened the broom cupboard, hiding it in there. He locked the door, in case Grace got curious and tried to open it. After he had hidden her surprise painting, he hastily picked up all the clothes he could gather in his arms and dumped them into miscellaneous drawers. He quickly made his coffin, closed the lid, and then finally opened the door for Grace.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said with a grin. Grace stepped inside his room, looking around with a smile on her face. His walls were bare, but did have a couple of paint splotches from his excitement while in _the zone_. She noticed his hazardously stuffed drawers and giggled at his hastiness. Then, her eyes landed on the lines of paintings and gasped.

"Oh my God …" Her voice trailed off and she walked towards the paintings. Pictures of beautiful foggy nights, rainstorms in the town, and miscellaneous people possessed the canvases as she browsed through them carefully, for fear of damaging Alexander's art.

"Alexander, these are _incredible_," she said softly, looking up at him, her chestnut eyes wide. Alexander blushed.

"You really think so?"

"Are you kidding me? I _know_ so! Now I'm even more honored to be painted by you," she said. Alexander's eyebrows rose.

"Oh Grace … that's really too kind …"

"Your parents must be so proud," noted Grace. Alexander frowned slightly.

"If they are, they don't exactly show it, at least Constantine doesn't," he muttered. Grace stood and knit her eyebrows together.

"Constantine?"

"My father," Alexander explained. "He doesn't see me as a real artist, like him." Grace frowned.

"But … your paintings are incredible! How can he not see you as a real artist? Because you're young?"

Alexander shook his head and walked over to his drawn window, opening the black velvet curtains and revealing a spontaneous white moon. "It shouldn't matter whether I'm young or old. It's my passion. Constantine thinks my painting is just a phase, like puberty, I guess."

Grace appeared beside him, delicately touching his arm and looking up at him.

"We're more alike than we thought," she said softly with a small smile. "You're father doesn't appreciate your painting, my parents enforce me to dance ballroom instead of contemporary."

"Oh the woes of young artists," chuckled Alexander, looking down at his new friend.


	3. Pas De Deux

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter Three. Pas De Deux  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

"I'm excited to meet this Grace chick," said Sebastian Camden as he and Alexander dressed for the new night. He was lacing up his combat boots, which were tucked with camouflage cargo pants. Alexander had his back to his best friend, buttoning up his black dress shirt. "She's a dancer, you say?"

It had been a week since Alexander had met Grace. They had been spending time together almost every night, getting to know each other, laughing in the clearing listening to Grace's iPod. Alexander had not finished his masterpiece yet, which only made Grace all the more excited to see it. Now seeing with her own eyes how wonderful an artist Alexander was, she knew it would be beyond perfect.

When Alexander had told Sebastian about his new friend, Sebastian knew he had to meet her.

"Yes," Alexander said. "She's a beautiful dancer."

"Beautiful as in looks, or her dancing's pretty?" asked Sebastian, combing a few stray blonde dreadlocks out of his face.

"Both," Alexander admitted with a chuckle. Sebastian rubbed his hands together.

"Awesome! I love meeting hot girls!" he exclaimed. Alexander rolled his eyes and flipped his black hair out of his face. Grace was gentle. Hopefully Sebastian's outgoing and crazy personality would not break her.

The pair left the Sterling Castle around nine to meet Grace in the clearing. They had decided to go out for blood burgers at an underground restaurant called Triple 6. Sebastian followed Alexander through the trees just off the road, waiting anxiously to meet his best friend's new _girl _friend.

A smile pranced on Alexander's lips when he heard Grace's signature Evanescence song. The trees were dispersing and the song was getting louder.

"Her music's a little on the soft side, but I'm okay with that," said Sebastian, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants. Alexander turned his neck to him briefly.

"This is what she dances to," he informed. "The music is perfect for her movement."

They walked a little further until Alexander suddenly stopped. They had found Grace, completely entranced by her own dancing. Even in her outing clothes, she found the will to let loose her dancing soul.

"Whoa. That's her?" asked Sebastian from behind Alexander. Alexander nodded and smiled as he watched his new friend twirl in the air, traipsing across the field. "Dude, she's _beautiful_."

Alexander could not agree more. His eyes were glued to Grace's dancing body while she performed a secret show, one that differed everyday to the same song. Sebastian watched Grace with the same intensity as Alexander, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

The song finally ended and Alexander and Sebastian appeared from behind the trees, applauding. Grace turned to them with surprise, obviously unaware that she had an audience. She blushed and bit her lip shyly, curtsying.

"Wow! You're incredible!" exclaimed Sebastian, running towards her.

"Grace, this is my best friend, Sebastian Camden. Sebastian, Grace Jasper," Alexander introduced. Grace smiled widely and shook Sebastian's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said.

"Are you ready to go, Grace?" asked Alexander. Grace looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure am. Let me grab my stuff really quick," she said and rushed over to put her iPod and speakers away. She came back and Alexander realized that she looked great in her short black v-neck dress with pink and black striped stockings and platform Mary Janes. A satin pink ribbon was tied in her black hair, which was tucked behind her ears, showing off her collection of piercings.

Alexander had parked his black Mercedes outside of the clump of trees. Grace beamed at the slick vehicle.

"Wow. Awesome ride!" she exclaimed.

"I helped him pick it out," Sebastian lied. Alexander rolled his eyes and grinned at Grace, holding open the passenger door open for her.

"I hope you don't mind Grace sitting in the front, Sebastian," Alexander said sympathetically. "After all, it's only polite." Sebastian eyed Alexander mysteriously, but then shrugged and shot him a wry smile.

"It's cool, dude. Just turn up my tune and I'll be good." He opened the back door for himself and slid inside.

Grace climbed into he passenger seat, smiling at Alexander the entire time. Alexander shut her door and walked around the front of the car to his side, scratching the back of his head. Wow. Grace had a really nice smile.

They sped off towards the end of town. Underneath the small town in Romania lived a whole other civilization of vampires. Restaurants, clubs, stores of gothic clothing and blood alike … everything a teenage vamp needed.

Alexander parked his Mercedes off the road where there was a dirt parking lot overlooking a canyon. The trio climbed out of the car and walked back down the street until they appeared at a grim-looking alleyway.

"So how do you dance in _those_?" Sebastian asked in awe, pointing to her Mary Janes. Grace followed his gaze.

"Oh, I don't normally dance in shoes, let alone platforms," Grace said, "but it does help to have perfect balance, wouldn't you say?" She was referring to their vampire powers. She used her catlike coordination to dance in whatever she wanted, but she always preferred dancing barefoot, mostly so she could feel the ground with her feet.

"Oh. Got it," Sebastian said with a wink.

The trio passed a couple of vampires, who were lingering around the outside of the vampire world for mortal passers-by. They approached a shabby wooden door and walked inside, entering a dark hall. No lights, not even candles, lit the hall, but that was no problem for the three teenagers. They walked until they approached an even greater door. All three of them flashed their fangs for entry and the doors opened, revealing a vampire utopia.

"I will never get over the fact that the way to get here is just like Diagon Alley in _Harry Potter_," laughed Sebastian as he, Alexander, and Grace passed vintage goth boutiques, blood bars, hyped clubs, and both casual and formal restaurants. Groups of cloaked and multi-colored Mohawk-donning vampires were found on every corner, in the middle of the streets, and filling the buildings. It was _exactly _like Diagon Alley.

They arrived at a low building with long windows painted with bats and flames. Above the door was a morbid-looking sign with the letters painted in black: Triple 6. Sebastian rubbed his hands together as they pushed through the wooden door.

"Oh man, I can't wait to sink my fangs into a blood burger," he said eagerly, licking his lips. Grace giggled.

"I'm actually a fan of their satanic salads. The dressing to _die_ for," she said.

"Welcome to Triple 6," said the maître d', a tall bald man dressed in a black cloak. Tattooed on the back of his head was a realistic version of the back of his skull. He peered down at the trio of vampire teens with beady red eyes. "How many in your party?"

"Three," Alexander informed. The maître d' withdrew three coffin-shaped menus from underneath his podium. He led the three of them to a booth near the back of the restaurant. Sebastian slid in first, then Grace, and finally Alexander. The maître d' handed out the menus and asked if they wanted anything to drink.

"I'll have an Executioner," Sebastian piped up.

"A Bloody Mary for me will be fine," said Alexander.

"And I'll have what he's having," Grace said lastly, pointing a thumb to Alexander. The maître d' nodded and scurried away to retrieve their drinks.

They opened their menus, scanning the delicious entrees the restaurant had to offer. However, they were suddenly interrupted by a gasp, followed by a high-pitched squeal.

"_Alexander?"_

The three of them lifted their heads, only to meet gazes with a candy-pink-colored-haired girl with a thin figure and bright blue eyes. Her cotton candy pink lips were formed into a wide smile and she was dressed very much like a gothic fairy princess.

"Luna?" Alexander inquired, his eyebrows knitting together. Luna Maxwell rushed towards Alexander's table, sitting down next to him in the booth. The two barely knew each other, but Alexander already got the vibe that Luna thought she was attached to him. It must have been love at first sight for her, and he was sorry that he could not feel the same. Sure, the girl was cute and had the appearance of a whimsical angel, but he couldn't feel the love for her.

"What are you doing here? And … who's this?" she asked, pretending to be nice while looking at Grace, when instead she was already fuming with jealous inside.

"Oh, we're just here for some grub," Sebastian answered for him, grinning coyly at Luna. She briefly glanced at him before returning her gaze to Grace.

"Uh-huh …"

"Luna, this is my friend, Grace Jasper. We actually just met a week ago," Alexander said quickly. Her smile remained plastered on her face, but Alexander could read the menace which held in her eyes. However, when Alexander mentioned he and Grace were only friends, the menace seemed to disappear and bliss took over.

"Oh? _Just_ friends? Well, it's always nice to meet one of Alexander's friends. We should hang sometime," Luna suggested. Grace strained a smile. She, too, had seen the malice in Luna's blue eyes.

"Sounds like fun," she replied forcefully.

"Luna? Where are you?" called a voice from the crowds of the restaurant. A boy sporting white hair with the ends dyed blood red, blue and green mismatching eyes, and a pewter skeleton earring appeared before them. He was wearing a glare, staring at the candy-colored girl next to Alexander, but then lifted it once he saw her company.

"Alexander? Well, isn't this a coincidence," he said with a smirk. Alexander half-smiled and shrugged.

"I suppose so."

"And who might you be?" the boy asked Grace with high interest. His eyebrows — one pierced thrice with rings — rose to his hairline while he flashed his fangs at her in a dashing smile.

"I'm Grace," she introduced. "Grace Jasper."

"Jagger Maxwell, at your service," he replied cunningly.

"Have you guys ordered yet? We should sit together!" exclaimed Luna.

"I second that," Sebastian piped up, begging to be noticed.

"Excuse me, sir. Your drinks," the maître d' boomed from behind Jagger. He carried a platter of tall goblets and placed them in front of their owners.

"Go get our drinks, Jagger. We're sitting with Alexander," Luna ordered, scooting closer to Alexander more than he was comfortable with. He felt her knee touch his own and he knew this was Luna doing it on purpose.

"Actually, we were just leaving. You can put the drinks on my tab, sir. Last name's Sterling," Alexander said to the maître d'.

"We were?" pouted Sebastian. Alexander tossed a glare at him. Sebastian sighed.

"What? No! You must stay. We _must_ get to know each other more," insisted Luna, hanging on to Alexander's arm. Alexander rolled his eyes, annoyance pumping through him.

"Isn't it a little late for _you_ to be out?" Alexander hissed softly, narrowing his eyebrows at her. "Don't you have school in the _morning_?"

Luna glared, as did Jagger.

"Hey, cool it," Jagger snarled.

"My parents don't give me a curfew anymore. Besides, they want me to start getting used a nighttime schedule. After all, in less than six months I'll —"

"_Luna!"_ hissed Jagger. Luna immediately shut her mouth and scowled at her brother. Alexander narrowed his eyebrows at them suspiciously while Grace and Sebastian exchanged puzzled glances.

"Well, we best be on our way," Grace piped up. "Alexander, didn't you say you needed to look for new paintbrushes?" she improvised, looking at Alexander. He caught on right away.

"Yes, yes. Hopefully the store won't close. After all, it is a mortal art supply shop," he said.

"Well, see ya," said Sebastian with a salute as he scooted out of the booth. Grace and Alexander quickly followed, leaving a bewildered Luna and Jagger behind.

"Well … call me, Alexander!" she cried, waving her hand in the air.

"I'm sorry about that," Alexander apologized when they got outside. Instead of leaving the underground town, they decided to look around, always looking back to see if the Maxwell twins were following them.

"She didn't even notice me," pouted Sebastian, referring to Luna. Grace patted his back soothing.

"She was human, wasn't she?" Grace asked Alexander. "That's why you mentioned the curfew and school." He nodded.

"Luna was born human into a very prominent vampire family. It's strange because Jagger, her twin, is obviously a vampire. However, my parents mentioned that further back along their heritage, they have a great-great mortal grandmother, and I guess that genetic link passed on to Luna," he explained. "I do feel a little bad for her, though. She can't really bond with her family because of her mortality. Their schedules are opposite, so she hardly gets to seem them anyway. Even her younger brother turned out vampire as well."

"Well, _I'll_ happily change her," said Sebastian proudly. Alexander scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know you would," he muttered.

They shopped around the stores, browsing gothic clothing, video games, and even a bite to eat. They decided to treat themselves to something sweet and have a real meal afterwards, so they stopped at the ice cream parlor where they served killer blood clot milkshakes and blood-dipped ice cream.

"You know, now that I think of it, I really do need some new paintbrushes," said Alexander as they walked out of the parlor. They began making their way back up the road to the front of the town. Grace giggled.

"You and your paints," sighed Sebastian. "You need to get yourself a game console, man. Live up the digital age."

"I think painting is a wonderful hobby," Grace said.

"Well, I never said it was _bad_ to paint," Sebastian muttered. Alexander chuckled.

"Dancing is great, too," Alexander commented. Grace smiled and blushed.

"Speaking of dancing, I'd really like to see you dance again. Like I said before, you really are amazing," Sebastian gushed.

"You're so sweet," Grace giggled. "I suppose if there's time I can put on a brief performance in the clearing."

"Or you can come up to Alexander's room," said Sebastian wryly. Grace widened her eyes and looked away, embarrassed. Alexander glared.

"Sebastian," he said firmly.

"What? I was just kidding," Sebastian said with a shrug.

"The clearing is perfect," Alexander assured Grace. She smiled again and nodded.

They walked towards the front of the town where they approached the large doors to exit the vampire world. The keepers of the doors stood with long black hair trailing down their shoulders, black cloaks, and Ray Bans to hide their eyes from society. They opened the doors for the trio to let them out.

Alexander drove them back to the clearing. The night was nearly over, but they still had a couple of hours to spare before the sun rose.

"So, that Luna girl must really like you, huh?" Grace asked with a sly smile. Alexander blushed and narrowed his eyebrows.

"We barely know each other," he said. "I guess our families were friends way back when, but we've just barely met. We've only known each other for about a month or so now."

"Alexander always gets the girls," Sebastian inputted from the back seat, ripping the plastic off of his new videogame. "I guess he even attracts the mortals too. He could use that to a great advantage."

"I refuse to drink from humans," Alexander said firmly. "You know I don't take advantage of that, Sebastian." Grace half-smiled at Alexander's defensiveness.

"Have you ever drank from a human?" she asked softly. Alexander briefly glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I have. When I was a kid. My cousin, Claude, dared me to do it," he said.

"Claude, your half-vampire cousin Claude?" asked Sebastian. Alexander nodded.

"Well, I did the dare. The blood was tasty, but it felt so wrong drinking from a living person. It sort of ruined the taste for me," he said.

"Alexander's weird, I know," Sebastian murmured, leaning into Grace's ear.

"Everybody's different," Grace said. "I don't really have an opinion for it. I don't do it everyday, but if my mother doesn't feel like serving up some raw meat, then we'll all go out and _hunt_, as my father calls it."

"But see … that just sounds so wrong. _Hunting_? Humans aren't animals," Alexander argued.

"Technically they are. I mean, they evolved from monkeys," Sebastian corrected.

"They didn't _evolve_ from monkeys, they just share a common ancestor," Grace said. Sebastian scowled.

"Jeez. Smart, pretty, and talented, aren't you? You've got it all," he sighed. Grace chuckled and patted his head of wildly wiry short blonde and brown dreadlocks.

"Are you jealous?" she teased.

"No. Just go out with me and I'll be fine," Sebastian said coyly. Alexander groaned and rolled his eyes. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, and Grace giggled.

Alexander parked his car in front of the bushel of trees which led to the clearing.

"You really don't have to dance for us if you don't want to," he said, turning to her after he shut the car off. Grace smiled.

"Are you kidding? Of course she has to dance for us! Besides, I haven't seen a full performance yet. You've probably seen millions," Sebastian said.

"It's okay. I do want to dance for you," she assured. "Though, I'm not exactly in dancing attire …"

"Then we'll wait for tomorrow night so you can be fully prepared," Alexander cut in.

"Alexander, really, it's fine. I can dance in anything. I was just mentioning," Grace said with a chuckle, placing a hand on Alexander's shoulder. It lingered there for a minute and Alexander stared at her face, locking his gaze with hers. Her chestnut eyes were dazzling up close. He could see rings of gold around her pupil if he looked hard enough. They really were beautiful eyes. She really was a beautiful girl….

He shook his head. "Okay. If you insist," he said and opened his door. Sebastian was already outside, texting rapidly on his cell phone, waiting for the two. Grace followed suit of Alexander, grabbing her tote from the floor and closing her door.

They all walked down to the clearing. Grace pulled out her iPod and travel speakers (Sebastian beamed at the highly upgraded version her iPod was). She set her bag on the ground and slipped off her Mary Janes. Hopefully she would not get grass stains on the feet of her stockings. She set her iPod to play a different Evanescence song, "Like You", and began to dance as soon as it came on.

Once again, Alexander and Sebastian were mesmerized by Grace's movements. Her twirls and emotional reaches followed the song so perfectly, acting the song out with her movements.

"She's truly amazing," sighed Sebastian. Alexander said nothing. He could not say anything while he watched her. Suddenly, as she turned, her eyes opened slowly, her long lashes brushing her cheeks, and she smiled at him. Alexander's dark eyes widened and he felt his heart race. Sebastian had disappeared. Alexander only saw Grace in the clearing, a soft halo of light around her dainty frame. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

He had never seen any_one_ so beautiful.

And when he saw her smile, he knew that right then and there he had fallen in love.


	4. Bonding

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter Four. Bonding  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

Alexander was having trouble sleeping the next couple of days. He would get into his coffin and close the lid, but his mind would be busy and running, and he would just stare at the coffin lid with his eyes wide open. For the past couple of nights, he could not stop thinking about Grace. Sometimes he would just stare at his unfinished painting of her, just to see her face.

Alexander wished to be with Grace all the time. He'd never felt so strongly for a person before. He was so enthralled by her very presence, his heart beating so quickly … all the clichés of being in love.

Without an ounce of sleep for the past couple of days, Alexander rose from his coffin, baggy-eyed and practically dead. He scratched his scraggly black hair and yawned, walking out of his tower room in his black pajama pants and an old Iron Maiden t-shirt.

He met with his parents in the dining room, where they were fully dressed in some of their nicest clothes and cutting pieces of raw steak. Last time Alexander checked, his parents didn't eat dinner in formal clothing.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Jameson noticed Alexander at the door and hurriedly fetched him a power shake mixed with blood. Mr. Sterling cleared his throat and fixed his cuffs as he swallowed his raw steak.

"We're meeting with the Maxwells," he informed. Alexander arched an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and peered at his father, whom he knew looked a lot like Alexander himself, only Mr. Sterling's long black hair was graying, but they shared the same dark eyes and fine physique.

"Again?" asked Alexander.

"_Again?"_ repeated Mrs. Sterling, puzzled.

"You've been spending a lot of time with them, lately," he noted. For the past week, Alexander's parents had been meeting with the Maxwells every night. Apparently they had become extra-good friends, but Alexander could not help but sense something fishy.

"They're good friends of ours, sweetheart," Mrs. Sterling said innocently. "Why don't you join us? Luna asks about you quite often."

The thought of being embraced by squealing, bubbly Luna made him shudder. Alexander shook his head.

"No. You go ahead without me. I was just wondering," he said with a shrug and walked out of the room.

"Master Alexander," Jameson called immediately. "Your drink."

"Oh, thanks Jameson." Alexander took the power shake from Jameson's platter.

"Alexander," called Mrs. Sterling, waltzing out of the dining room in a long, black, satin gown, a red silk scarf tied around her neck. "Please come with us to the Maxwells. It would be wonderful for you to get to know Jagger and Luna better. They're really good kids," she pleaded.

"Actually, I've got other plans. I think I'm going to hang out with Grace today. We might go into town," said Alexander. His mother smile sadly, truly wanting Alexander to join her and her husband. Perhaps it would be best to inform him of the discussions they held at the Maxwells' castle. Maybe this way Alexander would agree to join them.

But, it was Mrs. Sterling's decision to keep it a secret for a bit longer. Alexander might not agree to go through with their plan. Everything may fall to pieces. And besides, it was best for teenagers to get to know each other on their own. The only thing they hated was being pressured into something they did not want to do by their parents.

"Well, alright," she said and turned back to the dining room. Not too much longer did both of his parents come out, Mrs. Sterling grabbing a lacy black parasol from an iron umbrella bin and Mr. Sterling his fancy walking cane. Mr. Sterling draped Mrs. Sterling's shawl over her shoulders and grabbed his top hat, his cape billowing in back of him.

"We'll be back before dawn, we suspect," he informed, as if Alexander could not care less. He nodded and sulked back upstairs to his bedroom, guzzling down his power shake. He opened his black curtains, moonlight streaming into his room from the white full moon. He gazed over to the mass of trees, which covered the clearing. He wondered if Grace was dancing in the clearing, if her Evanescence music was playing through the trees.

He set his drink down on his closed coffin and stared at his unfinished painting of dancing Grace. He turned on his stereo, where the screaming wails of Marilyn Manson blasted out of, and turned back to his easel. Dipping his paintbrush into a glass of water, he then smothered it in the bluish-black color he'd created. He touched the brush to the canvas and began to make long, soft strokes for Grace's black hair.

Alexander continued painting for a few more hours. He stepped back to examine his work. Grace's portrait was already almost done. He had finished her serene smiling face and the rest of her body. He would finish painting the clearing tomorrow night. Just looking at her face gave him the urge to be with her. He soaked his brushes in the glass of water and dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt underneath a Tool jacket. He tied on his combat boots last and took his paintbrushes out to dry. Afterwards, he turned off his stereo and darted out of his room.

Alexander drove down to the clearing first to see if Grace was there. He parked outside the trees and wandered towards the clearing. Sure enough, he found his dancing crush in the field, dancing to "Silver and Cold" by AFI.

She was dancing in her usual black dancing tights and also a short, black, lacy baby doll dress. Her black hair was tied up in ponytail and it swung around, slapping her face, every time she twirled. Alexander sat in the grass watching her. While she danced, there was a brief moment where she opened her eyes and saw him, but she did not stop her dancing. She knew he was there, and she was dancing for him.

When her song ended, Grace walked over to Alexander. He could not help but notice how her hips ever so slightly swayed when she walked, her poise to perfection and graceful.

"Hello," she said happily, sitting next to Alexander. He smiled softly at her, butterflies filtering his stomach from her closeness. She smelled sweet, like freshly cut sweet peas.

"Hello," Alexander chimed in return, bumping shoulders with her. "I was wondering if you'd want to go out into town tonight." Grace beamed.

"I'd love to! Mortal or vampire?" she asked, referring to both towns.

"How do you feel about a night on the mortal town?" he asked. Grace smiled widely.

"Perfect. I'm fine with that." Alexander stood and helped her up, holding out his hand. She grasped it, her soft dainty hand in his larger calloused one. They remained there for a moment that seemed to last eternity, their hand in the others, staring at each other. Finally, Grace pulled it away, blushing and combing some stray hairs behind her ear.

"I'll go get my stuff," she said shyly and turned to gather her things, stuffing her iPod and travel speakers in her tote bag. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she made her way back to him. Alexander stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and they walked out of the clearing, side by side.

"Anything in particular you want to see in town?" asked Alexander when he got behind the wheel. Grace had gotten into the passenger seat and buckled in.

She shrugged. "Well, I would like to visit the small dance shop, only if you don't mind, though. Non-dancers don't particularly find the shop entertaining," she said with a chuckle.

"Not at all. I was hoping to stop by the arts and crafts store as well," admitted Alexander. Grace beamed.

"Well, I guess we're even then, huh?" Alexander laughed.

"Guess so."

Grace turned on Alexander's radio, and immediately "Before I Forget" by Slipknot blared from the speakers. Grace squealed with excitement.

"Ah! I love this song!" she exclaimed. Alexander beamed.

"Really? Me too! This is one of my favorite albums of theirs," he said.

"This is your CD? Lucky! I wish I had it," she said. The two of them followed into the chorus as they bellowed the lyrics along with the song. They laughed at each other's deep singing, knowing that it was not really their style.

Alexander parked outside the small town. Grace grabbed her tote and the two of them waltzed, arm in arm, into town. Her studded ballet flats made soft patters on the cobblestone streets, while Alexander's combat boots made a more _thud_ noise. They smiled at the night owl human passers-by, as if they were equals instead of their predators.

"Oh! Here's the dance shop!" exclaimed Grace, but then quickly added, "But we can stop at the art supplies store first."

"Why? We're already here," said Alexander with a smile and held open the tiny shop's door. A bell above them rang as the door opened and the shop owner, a jolly, thin, elderly man, beamed at their arrival.

"Welcome!" he exclaimed. "What might a fine young couple be doing here?" Grace and Alexander widened their eyes and exchanged looks, blushing when they looked away.

"Oh no, we're —" Grace stammered.

"We're not … we're just friends and —" Alexander stuttered. The elderly man looked at the both of them, puzzled.

"We're just here to browse," Grace finally said. The man nodded and smiled a toothy grin.

"Well, when you have any questions or need any help, just holler," he said and watched as Alexander and Grace walked towards the back of the shop.

Alexander was still blushing from what the old man had said, and his insides became jittery again when he recalled Grace's blushing face as well, her eyes shining with shyness and embarrassment.

"Is this where you buy your dancing tights?" asked Alexander, creating small talk. Grace nodded as they browsed at the leotards and tights in the back of the store.

"This is the best store in Romania to get dancing supplies," she said. She gently stretched a black leotard.

"Do you ever wear those?" Alexander asked, nodding at the leotards. Grace shrugged.

"Eh, sometimes. I like wearing dresses and t-shirts better," she said, twirling in her lacy baby doll dress. Alexander smiled widely involuntarily. Grace looked at him curiously, chuckling.

"Well, it's nice to know that you have a nice smile," she complimented. Alexander immediately dropped the smile and tilted his head, puzzled.

"I wasn't smiling," he defended. Grace giggled.

"Oh, okay then …" She gave him one last lingering look before she turned back to the dancing clothes. Alexander gazed up at the mannequins on the shelves dressed in colorful traditional Romanian dress costumes.

"What about these dresses?" he teased, gently tugging on the red skirt of the dress. Grace turned and widened her eyes with horror. She shook her head.

"Um, no." She laughed. "Although, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind me wearing something like that. Like I said, they want me to learn ballroom, and even traditional Romanian dances. I love our culture, don't get me wrong, but the dances are just not me." Alexander nodded.

"I understand. As you already know, we're somewhat in the same boat," he said. Grace smiled.

"I think I'm going to get another pair of tights," she said as she turned back to grab a package off the rack. She looked back at the traditional Romanian costumes. "I think that blue costume wouldn't look too shabby on you," she joked, pointing to the male mannequin wearing a blue vest with red and yellow stitching and matching blue trousers. Alexander gave her a look, arching an eyebrow, and ruffled her hair.

"Let's go pay," he chuckled. Grace giggled and bounced over to the counter.

"This all, miss?" asked the elder store owner.

"Well, we _were_ thinking of that blue suit up there for this young man," Grace laughed, sticking her thumb out at Alexander. He scowled at her and nudged her arm with his elbow. Grace laughed again, and the old man chuckled. "Yes, that'll be it." She pulled out a studded, black, leather clutch and placed a couple of Romanian lei on the counter. The owner bagged her package and handed it to her.

"Come again," he said. Grace flashed him a smile as Alexander placed on a hand on her back, escorting her out.

"Thank you, sir," he said with a wave. However, to his surprise, once Grace had exited the shop, the old man came out from behind the counter and walked towards him.

"She truly is a beauty," the old man whispered. "Definitely worth the catch for a strapping young lad like yourself." Alexander slightly blushed and chuckled nervously.

"We're just friends," Alexander assured. The old store owner gave him a look.

"Lad, I've been living for quite a long time, and the way you looked at that girl was easier to read than a large-font book," he said. Alexander scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously again, and backed away towards the door.

"Thank you for your service," called Alexander awkwardly and he pushed through the door, the bell ringing above him.

Grace was waiting outside the building. She gave him a strange look when he walked outside.

"What took so long? If I'd known you were fascinated by dancing supplies I would have stayed longer with you," she chuckled.

"The owner stopped me. He still thought we were a couple," Alexander said. Was he really that obvious about his feelings for Grace? Did _she_ know he liked her? Alexander shook the thought away. The old man was crazy. Just like he had said, he had been living for quite a long time.

Grace looked at him strangely. "That's sort of creepy." She laughed. "What did he say?"

Alexander scratched the back of his head. "He was just trying to get it out of me. Finally I lied so he could get off of my back," he fibbed. Grace arched an eyebrow and laughed.

"Wow. I wonder why he thought we were a couple. Are we that convincing?" Alexander chuckled nervously.

"I guess."

If only Grace really knew how he felt. He wondered if he should just come out and tell her. She probably already knew, but if she did, she did not show it. She was not awkward around him. In fact, she had become more outgoing since they had come to know each other. She loved to laugh, loved to act silly in front of him, just to make _him_ laugh. Alexander liked laughing with her. She was a thrill, a riot, so much fun. What if, to his luck, she liked him back?

"Well, we're off to your art shop," Grace said, pulling him from his thoughts. He shook his head and smiled.

"All right."

"Speaking of art, how's my painting coming along? Is it beyond perfection yet?" she joked. He chuckled.

"It's getting there," he said. "I'm almost done with it."

"Oh I'm so excited to see it. It's such an honor to be painted by such a wonderful artist," she said. Alexander smiled widely down at her.

"That's very flattering," he said softly. She grinned up at him.

"I hope so. Sometimes you act as if nobody compliments your artwork," she said. "Hasn't Sebastian seen any of it?"

"Of course," Alexander said with a nod, "but he's more into technology. He likes it, at least I hope he does, but I don't get the full appreciation from him like I do from you. It must be because you're an artist as well." Her smile softened, enough to still reach her eyes, and gently nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Hey, well, us artists got to stick together, right?" Alexander stared down at her petite frame, her angelic face illuminated with her soft, glorious smile. She was just so adorable and dainty with her bluish-black Scene hair pulled up in a ponytail, swinging back and forth as she walked, and her baby doll dress and tights combo. And, in addition to her beauty, she was polite, fun, and an artist. How could Alexander _not_ like her? How could anybody not like her?

"Right," he said with a nod.

After Alexander bought a couple more paintbrushes and pallets, they strolled the moonlit cobblestone streets, browsing in different shops.

"Oh! Look! A vintage boutique," she said, pointing to a hole-in-the-wall building at the end of the street.

"Would you like to take a look?" Alexander offered. Grace bit her bottom lip with her fangs and nodded rapidly like an excited little kid.

They entered the dark boutique, which had a scent of dust mixed with strong perfume. The shop reminded Alexander of an old theater costume chest. The clothes were very vintage and ancient. Old Victorian dresses that he knew his mother would drool over and long silk capes his father would love.

"Wow!" exclaimed Grace in awe. Her chestnut eyes were wide as dinner plates, like she had just stepped into her heaven.

A short, squat woman with frizzy red hair pulled into a bun on top of her head, loads of make-up, and dark velvet slip dress appeared from the many racks of costumes.

"Welcome," she chimed in a British accent. Alexander could not help but notice the large distracting mole underneath her right eye.

"Hi. Um, I've never seen this shop before, and I come into town every so often. Are you new?" asked Grace, admiring a floor-length vinyl dress. The woman chuckled and clapped her hands together.

"Oh yes. We've just opened a couple days ago. We're very new to Romania," she said.

"We?" inquired Alexander.

"My theater troupe and myself. We've all retired from acting and decided to settle down in a rather interesting place. Why not Count Dracula's birthplace?" she said with a toothy grin. Alexander and Grace exchanged secret grins.

"So that's where all of these awesome clothes came from," said Grace. "Well, I sure am glad you moved over here. I can never have enough of these stellar boutiques."

"I'm pleased to hear that from you, lovey. Is there anything you're interested in? Perhaps I can assist you."

"We're just browsing, but thanks," said Grace. The woman bowed and scurried towards the back of the shop.

"You look like you're in heaven," chuckled Alexander, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket, his art shop bag hanging around his wrist. Grace darted from rack to rack.

"I am!" she exclaimed. "I don't like always having to go underground just to come to a boutique. I like seeing the moonlight."

"I know how you feel," said Alexander empathetically. Grace waltzed over to the counter where she found a container filled with chunky bracelets, bead necklaces, and amethyst rings.

"Wow! Look at all of this!" she exclaimed. Alexander was at her side in an instant. "I can't believe they wore all this cool stuff. Why would anybody want to sell all of it?"

"They're retired actors," reasoned Alexander. "What would they do with it?"

"That's true," she agreed. She pulled out a large bat charm bracelet, the thin chains attached to the tips of its wings, and stared at it with wide eyes. "Oh my God." She placed the shiny bat charm in the palm of her hand, letting the thin chain fall on either side of her hand.

"That's very pretty," Alexander noted.

"I love this," Grace said softly with a smile. "I wonder how much it is."

The British woman suddenly appeared from the back of the shop. She noticed her customers standing at the counter and made her way over to them.

"How much is this?" asked Alexander when she was before them. The woman pulled out a set of large lenses and peered down at the bat charm in Grace's hand.

"Ah. My old amethyst bat." She sighed and smiled, as if she were reminiscing old memories. "I wore that in our _Transylvania Treat_ show, a play of vampire sweethearts. It had to have been over twenty years ago." Grace and Alexander smiled as she explained to them her memory. "The eyes are real diamond. 14 karat. I'll give it to you for fifty lei."

"Fifty lei? For 14 karat diamond? That's mighty generous," said Alexander. The woman waved him off.

"It's an old bracelet."

"Well, I love this place a lot more than I did five minutes ago," chuckled Grace as she began to pull out her clutch. The woman smiled as she began to calculate the price for the bracelet into the register. Alexander placed a hand on her clutch.

"Let me buy this one," he said.

"Alexander … no, that's not necessary," protested Grace. Alexander flashed her a handsome smile.

"Please. I insist. I want to buy this for you."

The woman eyed the two of them with a smile.

"But why?" asked Grace.

"For being my friend, and for fully appreciating my art," said Alexander softly.

"Well, that's still not fair, because you're my friend too and you appreciate my dancing."

Alexander turned to the smiling woman, who immediately shook her head and appeared innocent to the situation.

"Fifty lei," she repeated. She took the bracelet and dropped it into a small velvet bag.

"I'm getting this one," Alexander told the woman and began taking out his wallet from his back pocket. Grace stared in awe as he placed the paper money on the counter and as the woman's long red fingernails grazed it.

"You're quite the gentleman, lovey," said the woman. Alexander winked at Grace.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to break from spending fifty lei," he joked. Grace finally broke into a smile as the woman placed her velvet bag into her hand. She looked down at it before looking into Alexander's dark soulful eyes.

"Alexander, you truly are a gentleman."


	5. Maxwell Castle

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter Five. Maxwell Castle  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

Grace could not stop admiring her bracelet. Alexander had clasped it on her wrist for her as soon as they were out of the store and she had been gazing at it ever since. Alexander could not stop smiling. Her happiness filled him with joy, and knowing that she loved the bracelet he bought for her only made him happier.

The night was ending and, after treating themselves to late-night muffins and coffee (Grace always carried a small vile of blood, so when the baker was not looking, she poured a tiny bit into both of their cups), they headed back towards Alexander's Mercedes.

"I can't thank you enough for this bracelet," Grace said for the umpteenth time.

"It was only fifty lei. I told you it wasn't going to break me," he chuckled. Grace looked at him seriously, but with a small smile.

"But you bought it for me when you didn't have to. You owe me nothing, Alexander. You didn't need to buy me a bracelet, but because you did, that makes it all the more special."

And then, to Alexander's surprise, Grace leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. Alexander's face had never felt hotter and he knew his cheeks had to be crimson red from blushing.

They were quiet after that, shy after what had just happened. When they were in the car, Slipknot cut through the silence with their blaring songs, Alexander and Grace eventually singing along with them.

He dropped her off at her small Victorian house a couple miles from Alexander's neighborhood. A string of Victorian houses lined the streets on both sides. Grace lived in the last house on the right, a deep purple house with a dark porch. Every window was drawn, for the sun would be rising soon.

"I'd invite you in, but I know you need to be going," said Grace when Alexander pulled up to her house. He shut off the car and Slipknot immediately died.

"That's okay. There's always next time," he replied.

"Next time …" Grace repeated softly with a smile. "I had a really good time, Alexander."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Alexander really wanted to kiss her, returning the favor from earlier, but he resisted. He was mostly too nervous, too cowardly to lean in and kiss her. He had had the most fun on this outing with Grace than he had any other. Perhaps it was because this outing felt the most like a date. He remembered the old man in the dance shop, how he could read his feelings for Grace on his face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Grace, finally. Alexander nodded and got out of the car to open the door for her. She chuckled.

"You didn't have to do that," she said. "I've got hands."

"I had to," Alexander said with a smile. "I'm a gentleman."

Grace's smile widened and she giggled.

"All right. See you, Alexander," she said and walked towards the front porch. He watched her go sullenly. Couldn't he at least tell her that he loved her?

"Grace!" Alexander called to her. She spun around on her heel, her black ponytail slapping the side of her face, a smile spread amongst her lips.

"Yes?"

"I …"

_Come on, just say it. I. Love. You._

Grace cocked her head with curiosity.

" … like your dress," Alexander blurted with defeat. Grace chuckled and grasped the hems of her lacy baby doll dress.

"Oh, thanks. Maybe I'll wear it more often since you like it so much," she teased. Even if she was kidding, Alexander's heart pounded with the very idea that she would do anything for him. He knew he would do anything for _her_.

"All right, well, bye," she said with a wave and continued up the steps of her porch. She waved one last time to him before she opened the front door and then disappeared into the darkness of her home. Alexander slumped against his car, feeling mighty rotten. He had finally decided to let loose his feelings for her and he could not even muster a simple "I love you." Even Grace had shown some affection by hooking arms with him and kissing him on the cheek. Tonight felt like the night to tell her.

"There's always next time," he sighed and walked around to the driver's side of his car and got in. He took one last glance at Grace's house, and then raced the sun home.

**x~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~x**

As Alexander took out his paints to continue Grace's portrait, he smiled and knew what he could add to it. A new addition to Grace's appearance. She donned the bat bracelet everyday. The only time she ever took it off was to shower, but other than that, it was always securely on her wrist. Alexander's heart pounded at the thought. He felt the bat was a piece of him, since he had bought it for her, and knowing that the bracelet was always with her made him feel special.

He dipped the paintbrush he had bought with Grace into the black splotch on his pallet and mixed it with purple to create the bat's amethyst color. He touched the tip of the brush to Grace's right wrist and drew the outline of the bat's shape. When he finished painting the bat, Alexander stepped back and observed the bracelet he had painted. A smile spread amongst his lips. Grace was going to love her painting. He could not wait to show it to her.

**x~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~x**

There was a knock on Alexander's bedroom door that night. His stereo was on, blasting Van Halen, and he was in the middle of painting Grace's background. He set down his pallet and brush on the closed lid of his coffin and turned to open the door. Alexander met with his mother, dressed in a mauve floor-length v-neck dress with long sleeves. Around her neck were strings of black beads, her long fingernails painted the same color as her dress. Mrs. Sterling's long black hair was pinned up in a bun, a few loose strands framing her face, as a Victorian derby hat topped her head, a small lacey veil just barely covering her eyes.

"Alexander, we're going to the Maxwells' tonight," she said, fingering a large black pearl ring on her finger.

"Why is that not surprising?" Alexander scoffed.

"You're coming with us, though," she added. Alexander arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The Maxwells have requested you come along," she said. _Come along_ … as if he were still a small child.

"But, what about Grace?" he asked. "What if I wanted to see her today?"

"It won't be the end of the world, sweetheart, if you don't see her for one night. Besides, it's been a while since you've seen the Maxwell children."

Alexander stubbornly crossed his arms and looked away. He did not want to see Luna tonight; he wanted to see Grace. He did not care if he had been seeing her every night for the past month in a half. He would rather see Grace every night for the rest of his life, than never see Luna again.

"We're still getting ready, but we're leaving in twenty minutes, alright darling? We'll see you downstairs. Please dress nicely. They're treating us to dinner," said Mrs. Sterling before shutting the door and walking away. Alexander groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Okay, so he was not going to see Grace tonight. Hopefully she would not mind. It was not the end of the world, he decided. His mother was right; one night without Grace was not going to kill him.

Or maybe it would.

He just knew that Alexander needed Grace with him at all times in order to make him happy. Her very presence illuminated joy in his heart. She had brought a feeling to him he had never felt before. Perhaps it was because he was in love.

Alexander cleaned up his paints and readied for the Maxwells. He pulled his Iron Maiden sleep shirt over his head and searched for a black silk shirt. He buttoned it up and fixed his cuffs, then found a blood red tie to add to it. He searched for his nicest skinny jeans and found a black stud belt with a silver skull buckle. As he laced up his combat boots, he sighed with disappointment. He should be dressing this way for a dinner date with Grace, not to see Luna. Sure, Luna was a nice girl, but she was not Grace.

He combed his hair back and fixed his tie before slumping out of his messy bedroom and down the tower stairs. He brushed his fangs and finally walked down to the bottom floor, where he waited for his parents in the parlor, reading a magazine. Finally, his mother poked her head into the parlor, informing Alexander it was time to go.

Alexander rose from the couch with a heavy sigh. Mrs. Sterling stroked the back of his head tenderly.

"What is it, darling?" she asked softly. Alexander shook his head and flashed his mother the most convincing smile he could give her.

"Nothing, Mom." Her red lips turned into a smile.

"Okay, sweetie. You look very dashing," she said. Alexander shrugged.

"I try," he joked.

Mr. Sterling appeared at their side. "Ready to go, Cassandra? Alexander?" The two of them nodded and Mr. Sterling hooked arms with his wife, each of them carrying their signature props, Alexander following his parents from behind. Jameson was waiting outside next to their vintage black Rolls-Royce. Jameson held the door open for the Sterlings, and then drove out of the long drive towards the Maxwell Castle.

Alexander pressed his face against the back window, looking back towards the direction of the clearing. Was Grace down there dancing to Evanescence, like she usually did? Would he wonder this every time he did not see her?

The Maxwells lived some miles away from the Sterling Castle. They had more land than the Sterlings did, but their castle was not nearly as big. Alexander had been to Jagger's and Luna's home only a couple of times, the first being when he had first met the twins. The second time he had gladly gone with his parents to dinner at the Maxwells', but that was before he had met someone like Grace where he wanted to be with her every waking moment.

Jameson drove underneath a large stone arch and up the Maxwells' drive. Their castle looked more along the lines of an oversized manor, rather than an actual castle. There were not so many towers, but the house was tall and made of dark stone. The vast lawn was overgrown with weeds and weeping willow trees. The rosebushes near the front door were dead from lack of tending to. The place appeared as if it were vacant for many years, or even occupied with a family of vampires.

Jameson stopped the car around the broken stone fountain. He opened the back car door and the Sterlings climbed out.

"We'll give you a ring when we're done," said Mrs. Sterling as she waved goodbye to their butler. Jameson bowed and drove away. Alexander followed his parents up the familiar walk and appeared at large wooden doors. However, before they could knock, one of the doors swung open.

"Why, hello son," greeted Mr. Sterling to the youngest Maxwell, Valentine. With his white hair and dangerously thin body, he resembled his older brother Jagger greatly. However, instead of possessing both green and blue eyes, Valentine only had green.

"I sensed you coming," said the young boy. Alexander knitted his eyebrows curiously at Valentine.

"Valentine is a _blood-reader_," Mrs. Sterling explained to him. "Quite a fascinating ability." Valentine nodded and allowed the three of them to enter his home.

The foyer was dark, just like Alexander's home, but he could see the black stone walls and floors. Their castle looked more like a dungeon than anything, except for the many antique rugs and vases.

Valentine, dressed in a pair of pinstripe shorts and blazer combo with long black socks and Doc Martens, led the Sterling family to the parlor, which looked as if somebody had thrown red paint over everything. The entire room was blood red, all except for the end and coffee tables (but were draped with red cloth anyway) and black stone fireplace. After the Sterlings had settled in a Victorian sofa, Valentine left the parlor. Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell came back in his stead.

"Constantine and Cassandra. So good of you to come back," said Mr. Maxwell with a grin, spreading his arms out. Both Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell had such blonde hair, it almost looked white. Mr. Maxwell bore the bright blue eyes Luna had, and Mrs. Maxwell with Valentine's emerald eyes. It was clear the Jagger had just inherited either color. Mr. Maxwell was dressed in a very traditional black Victorian suit, while Mrs. Maxwell donned a Victorian two-piece dress, including a bustle. Her white-blonde hair, like Mrs. Sterling's, was pinned up in a bun with loose strands framing her pallid face.

"Dmitri, Danika," Mr. Sterling replied, bowing as he stood.

"Oh and you've brought Alexander!" exclaimed Mrs. Maxwell. "Luna will be thrilled." Alexander's gut sank as he imagined Luna attacking him with a bear hug. "I'll fetch the two right now." Mrs. Maxwell left the parlor.

"Please, sit back down. Could I get you anything to drink? A Transylvania 1700, perhaps?" Mr. Maxwell offered.

"Why don't we save that for the meal, Dmitiri," chuckled Mr. Sterling. Mr. Maxwell grinned wryly at him.

"So, Alexander, we're glad you could make it," he said to him. "Just like my wife mentioned, my daughter has been pleading to invite you over. I see you've decided to fulfill her wish." He chortled briefly. Alexander strained a smile.

"Alexander!" exclaimed Luna from the parlor's open doors. Her blue eyes were wide with excitement. Her candy-colored hair was clipped with a giant black bow, which went well with her pink and black corset dress and snow white stockings. She wore chunky Mary Jane platforms and her hands were adorned with lacy black fingerless gloves. All she needed was a pair of black fairy wings and she would be good to go.

Mrs. Maxwell, Jagger, and Valentine appeared behind her. Surrounded by her entire family, Alexander knew he had to stand and greet Luna gentlemanly.

"Hello, Luna," he said with a fake smile.

"Why don't the children go upstairs to the entertainment room?" suggested Mrs. Maxwell. "We have some time before dinner will be served."

Alexander glanced down at his parents, who urged him to leave with the Maxwell siblings with their eyes. Hiding a sigh, he left the room with them.

"We're so glad you could come," Luna gushed, holding onto his arm as they walked up the stairs to the second level.

"You mean _you're_ so glad he could come," corrected Jagger from behind. He was dressed in a black short-sleeved button-up shirt, black pants, and leather knee-high combat boots with buckles.

Luna shot him a glare, but returned to smiling when she looked back Alexander. He strained a smile in return.

_Kill me now,_ he thought.

Tonight was going to be a long night. Too bad he would not be spending it with Grace.


	6. Nightmare

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter Six. Nightmare  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

The Maxwells' entertainment room was vast with many electronic toys Alexander knew Sebastian would drool over. A large flat screen television hung on one of the black-painted walls, shelves of electronic games and a DVD player underneath it. Next to it was a large bookcase of DVD movies, consisting of everything from _Dracula_, starring Béla Lugosi, and _Kissing Coffins_.

Luna dragged Alexander to the long sofa, sitting him down next to her. Her hands still clutched his arm, no matter how many times Alexander tried prying it away. Jagger and Valentine followed them, sitting on opposite sides of Luna and Alexander.

"So what made you _finally_ come back?" asked Luna wryly. Alexander, once again, tugged his arm away, but to no avail. For a human, she had quite a strong grip.

"To be honest, my parents made me come," replied Alexander. It was not the response Luna was looking for, Alexander could tell, but she laughed anyway.

"You and your paints!" she exclaimed, falsely believing he was being preoccupied by his painting to come visit. She lowered her voice, leaning into his ear seductively, and added, "Have you painted a portrait of me, yet?"

_Yet!_ She said it as if he had _planned_ painting her. However, as soon as she had mentioned _portrait_, his thoughts drifted to his dancing Grace picture, and then to Grace herself. What was she doing right now? Was she waiting in the clearing to meet him? Would she hate him for standing her up?

As if Jagger had read his thoughts, he asked, "So have you seen much of Grace, lately?" Alexander's ears perked and he turned to him sharply. Luna scoffed.

"Aren't you listening? He's been too busy painting to see anyone," she sneered. Obviously the mention of Grace left a sour taste in her mouth. Alexander knew it was all out of jealousy, ever since she had first met Grace.

"He never said he was too busy painting to see anybody," Valentine corrected. Luna turned her head around sharply to glare at her little brother.

"I wouldn't mind seeing her again," Jagger said with a proud grin, as if he were so fascinating himself. Alexander arched an eyebrow.

"We should double-date sometime!" Luna exclaimed. At this point, Valentine was feeling completely left out of the conversation and had shifted his attention to a handheld videogame. "You and Grace, and Alexander and me!" She clapped her hands with excitement. Jagger grinned at the idea.

"I like that," he mused. "Do you have her number so I can ask?" Jagger asked him. Alexander performed his best apologetic expression.

"Sorry. Never got it," he said with a shrug. Jagger narrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"Damn. Well, I'm bound to run into her sometime. Have you seen her lately? You never answered my question," Jagger reminded.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen much of Grace lately. She's been … busy," he improvised. "She's been out of town."

"Out of town? How do you know?" asked Luna suspiciously. Alexander shot her a strange look for her tone.

"Because she _told me_," he answered, putting more emphasis on his last two words. God, Luna was so pushy and possessive. Hopefully this would be the last time in a long while that he would have to see her. He could not stand her clingy behavior. Alexander could not _breath_e with her so closely!

And, most importantly, he refused to give any of Grace's contact information to Jagger so he could _ask her out on a date._ The very thought fumed Alexander. Luckily, he was able to remain calm and keep his cool.

"Well, I'd still like to get together sometime," Luna said, attempting to be seductive towards Alexander again.

"How? You can't be up during the night for long," said Alexander. Luna sucked in her breath, preparing to spit many defenses at him, but instead a smile broke out amongst her pink lips.

"I'd stay up all night if I were with you," she whispered in his ear, brushing some of his black hair off of his neck. That was enough for Alexander. He immediately stood up from the sofa, receiving curious looks from the Maxwell twins. Valentine stood up with him, but walked around the sofa.

"I think I'm going to go," he said, slightly disgusted. He left the room. Alexander prayed Jagger would not leave as well. Being alone with mortal Luna was worse than being exposed to sunlight for more than twenty-four hours straight.

"Um … are you sure dinner's not ready yet?" Alexander asked desperately. He needed any escape route from Luna.

"Mom would have already called us down, or sent Petrov to retrieve us," said Jagger. "So you haven't seen much of Grace lately? Bummer. I was really hoping you could give me a phone number, or an address. I'd love to see her again," Jagger added wishfully, changing the subject. Alexander wanted to punch his jaw for even wanting to see her so badly. He realized that he was starting to feel possessive her. Mentally, he began to worry. Would he turn into Luna? At least Grace cared about him in return.

"Yes, real shame," Luna muttered sarcastically.

Could this night take any longer?

After ten long, aggravating minutes, Petrov, the Maxwells' butler, appeared at the door and informed the children that dinner was served. Alexander felt somewhat relieved that he would be surrounded by his parents so that the awkward conversation would stop. Unless Luna really was shameless and continued trying to seduce him.

"Sit with me?" she asked, hooking arms with him as they followed Petrov down the stairs. Alexander chuckled nervously and slipped his arm out of her hook.

"Actually, my parents wanted me to sit in between them," he lied. Jagger looked at him strangely.

"You want to sit with your _parents_?" he asked incredulously. Alexander could not help but roll his eyes as they walked down the staircase. They met with the adults, plus Valentine, in the dark, dungeon-like dining room where Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell sat at the heads of the long table, Valentine sitting closer to his mother (and still absorbed in his videogame) and across from the Sterlings. Alexander's parents were unfortunately sitting next to each other. Would it be too much to ask them to make room for him in the middle to prevent him from sitting with Luna?

"I see your parents were so anxious for you to sit between them," Jagger noted sarcastically as he passed Alexander and Luna, proudly walking into the dining room. He took a seat next to Valentine and peered curiously down at his game.

"If you _really_ want to sit with your parents that badly, then you can," Luna offered. He glowed so obviously that he was sure Luna could tell.

"Thanks," he said with a sincere smile. Luna was happy to see such a wonderful smile meant for her.

"Of course. Besides, there's room for me on that side too," she added.

All of the happiness Alexander had from her allowing him to get away from her immediately shattered and dread took over yet again. She definitely was not as great as she was, at that moment, slightly turning out to be.

Alexander suppressed a groan and walked towards his parents, who were beaming at him.

"Well, I see you and Luna are getting along quite well," said Mrs. Sterling, pleased. Luna smiled sweetly at his mother, whereas Alexander ignored her. He sat beside Mrs. Sterling, his face remaining neutral. Luna plopped herself next to him, inconspicuously scooting her chair closer to Alexander's.

_Please, please, please, kill me now._

He had never been so fed up with anyone in his entire life. He just had to remind himself that it was only one night. Tomorrow he would make it clear that he had plans, that way, in case his parents were going to escape to Maxwell Castle, he could get out of going with them. Maybe if he overslept they would leave him home ….

He felt Luna's knee touch his again and he strained to keep his face neutral. Discreetly, he moved it away. He could see out of the corner of his eye a frown appear on Luna's face.

Dinner was served. Raw steak and duck, drenched in blood (however a cooked duck was served to Luna), served with Mr. Sterling's and Mr. Maxwell's preferred Transylvania 1700 bottle of rich blood (Luna had a glass of sparkling cider). Alexander would have enjoyed his food a lot more if Luna had not been repeatedly trying to get in physical contact with him, whether it be touching knees, "casually" touching his hand when she talked to him, or hugging his arm when she laughed at whatever little thing he had to say. Occasionally he shot his parents pleading looks, but they misunderstood and smiled at both Luna and Alexander, which was not what he wanted. Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell shot him and their daughter coy grins as well, as if all of them assumed that everything was going so well between the pair.

At long last, Mrs. Sterling called Jameson to pick them up. Alexander cheered mentally, his insides shaking anxiously for the butler to arrive. However, knowing Jameson, it would be a while before the Rolls-Royce came rolling into the drive.

"Thank you for having us," said Mr. Sterling as the Maxwells escorted the family out of the door. "The food was delicious, as always."

"I'll send your compliments to the chef," said Mrs. Maxwell with a smile.

"It was nice seeing you, Alexander," said Mr. Maxwell. Alexander faked a convincing smile and nodded.

"It was nice seeing you too."

"Please don't wait so long to come back," Mrs. Maxwell insisted. "You kept the children quite occupied."

"I'm sure," muttered Alexander so softly only he could hear himself.

"But really, come back _very_ soon," Luna insisted, at his side again. She cupped her pallid hands over his and flashed him a cute smile. Alexander chuckled nervously again and slightly backed away, withdrawing his hands and stuffing them in his pockets so she could not grasp them again.

"I'm sure we can squeeze in a date for the two of you to get together," Mrs. Sterling suggested. Luna's face glowed with excitement, Alexander's eyes wide with fright. He shot a glare at his mother, but everybody was too busy basking in the idea of a date for the two of them to notice.

"Poor Jag. He'll be left alone," chuckled Mr. Maxwell, ruffling Jagger's white hair, for whom Jagger scowled at.

"Not with Valentine," Mr. Sterling reminded. "Let's not forget the youngest." Valentine lifted his green eyes at glanced at the crowd, obviously not interested in the conversation.

"Well, we'll see you soon," Mrs. Sterling promised and the adults began exchanging goodbyes of handshakes and air-kisses. Luna threw her arms around Alexander and squeezed him with all of her human might. Alexander's eyes were wide again.

"Oh just look at the two of them," cooed Mrs. Maxwell softly, believing that even Alexander could not hear her speaking.

"They're just darling together. We'll have to get them a date soon," said Mrs. Sterling. Alexander screamed in protest in his mind.

"See you soon, Alexander," Luna said sweetly, biting her bottom lip shyly. She bat her long eyelashes, attempting one last time to attract him.

"Bye," Alexander replied monotonously.

"Be sure to get me Grace's number when she comes back from her travels," said Jagger with a handshake. Alexander nodded, even if he was not going to do what Jagger wished.

"Bye," Valentine mumbled, fixed on his game again.

Finally, the Sterlings walked out of the castle and down to the Rolls-Royce, Jameson holding open the back door for them.

"That was fun," sighed Mr. Sterling when they were driving down the street away from the Maxwells'. Alexander rolled his eyes.

"It was. We should plan these family get-togethers more often. We'll invite them over to our place next time," said Mrs. Sterling. Again, Alexander's mind screamed in protest. Couldn't they take a break from the Maxwells? They had already seen them everyday for the past two weeks. Wasn't that enough? Why not get together with the Camdens, or Grace's family so they could actually _meet_?

"You were quite attached to Luna, weren't you son?" Mr. Sterling asked Alexander coyly.

"No I wasn't," Alexander argued. "She was attached to _me_."

"Oh she's such a wonderful girl. Pity she's only human," sighed Mrs. Sterling.

"Yes, but it's very good that her parents are reversing her schedule. After all, she won't be human forever," Mr. Sterling said. Alexander shot him a strange look.

"_Constantine!"_ hissed Mrs. Sterling. Mr. Sterling widened his eyes and bit his lip.

"What do you _mean_ she won't be human forever?" demanded Alexander.

"Luna will be turned into a vampire on her eighteenth birthday, in just a few months," Mrs. Sterling explained simply. "Her parents wanted to give her something she's always wished for her special day."

Alexander looked at his mother strangely. "So why did it sound like you didn't want Constantine to tell me that?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," Mrs. Sterling confessed. "We aren't supposed to tell anyone, for fear of letting loose the secret." She shot a glare at her husband.

"I can keep a secret," Alexander said shrugged. Mrs. Sterling smiled.

"I know, darling," she said and caressed her son's face maternally. Alexander shot her a supicious look before they turned into their drive. As the vampire family climbed out of the car, the sun began to creep up behind the mountains.

"Best be getting to bed, all," said Mr. Sterling.

"Sleep well, Sterlings," said Jameson, holding the front door open for them and bowing.

"You too, Jameson," Alexander said kindly. He followed his parents up the staircase and then passed them to climb to his tower room. He was greeted by the almost-finished painting of smiling dancing Grace. Looking at her face immediately brought a smile to his. He was relieved of his horrendous night with Luna as Grace's smile washed away his stress.

"Don't worry, Grace; I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll make sure of it," he told the painting as he began to unbutton his shirt. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into his coffin, laying down to go to sleep. However, as he shut his eyes, he could not get rid of what his parents had been saying about Luna's changing into a vampire on her birthday. Why had they wanted to keep that from him? Were they really that worried that he would tell? He personally thought his parents were overreacting a bit, but he soon cast it aside. She would be getting her wish. That was fantastic for her. Hopefully she would find the vampire who would change her more appealing than Alexander. Give himself a break.

During the day, Alexander dreamed he was waiting at a closed coffin, which was set up with a black lace cloth, a lit candelabra, and two goblets. He was in an old abandoned church, his parents sitting proudly in the front pews. At first he thought he was having a covenant ceremony with Grace, at long last, until he noticed the Maxwells, sitting in the front pews on the other side of the aisle. Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell, Jagger, and Valentine were sitting there with wide smiles plastered on their faces. Someone was missing. Luna — where was Luna?

Suddenly, he felt his heart beat in his throat as something heavy fell on his stomach. He could not swallow, let alone breathe. He turned towards the end of the church where its creaky doors opened and in walked Luna Maxwell, wearing a pink corset top and floor-length black chiffon skirt, much like a wedding dress. Her long candy-colored hair trailed down her back and was topped with a long, black lace veil.

Alexander's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why was he here? Certainly this was not _his _covenant ceremony. Not with … _Luna_.

He looked down and realized he was donned in a black pinstriped suit with a blood red tie and combat boots. When he looked up, Luna was before him, flashing him a very excited, pink smile.

She raised her goblet to him, and, to his utter confusion, he raised his to her. They both drank from their goblets, Alexander having no control over his body. He grabbed Luna by the waist and held her close to his body. Luna stroked his face with her dainty hand. Alexander flashed his fangs and bit down on her jugular. He heard Luna gasp and felt her hand tangle through his combed black hair. When he unstuck his fangs from her neck, he looked down at her face, which already looked serene. Her blue eyes sparkled with seduction.

"Oh Alexander … you've given me the best birthday present I could ever ask for," she mused as she flashed him her new set of shiny vampire fangs.


	7. Premonition

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter Seven. Premonition  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

Alexander's eyes flew open and, without realizing he was sleeping in a closed coffin, sat upright — or at least as upright as he could get. His forehead slammed into the lid of his coffin painfully, a burning sensation accumulating where he had been struck. Cursing silently, he lifted the lid and sat up straight, placing a hand on his forehead. He winced, but soon forgot the pain when he recalled that horrible dream.

His heart began to pound with fear. Would Luna be having a covenant ceremony for her birthday? Was that how she was going to change? He recalled the suspicious behavior of his parents in the car on their way home early dawn. Luna's birthday present was supposed to be a surprise.

Suddenly, a forgotten memory appeared in his mind. It was the day he, Grace, and Sebastian had gone into the underground town and ran into Luna and Jagger at the Triple 6 restaurant. Luna had mentioned something about in less than six months time she …

But that was all Alexander knew because, before Luna could say anything more, Jagger had cut her off. He remembered staring strangely at the two of them, as if she were going to say something she was not supposed to.

Less than six months time back then would have been around the time of her birthday.

Could she be referring being changed as well?

Then, if she knew what her gift was, it was not really a surprise anymore.

Alexander's head throbbed, both from thinking so much on the situation and hitting his head on the coffin lid. He groaned and glanced at his drawn window. He could see the bright sunlight pooling on the ground where the drapes were not shielding. Alexander sighed. He did not want to think about Luna's covenant ceremony anymore. Hopefully, when he went back to sleep, he would dream of anything other than Luna. As he focused his thoughts on Grace, Alexander lay back down in his coffin, closing the lid over him, and shut his eyes, trying desperately to keep her dancing figure in his mind while trying to ignore the throbbing in his forehead.

Dressed in a Slayer t-shirt, baggy black pants adorned in chains and safety pins, and his signature combat boots, Alexander decided to fly down to the clearing. Hopefully the wind that slapped his face would also blow away all of his Luna thoughts.

His sensitive bat ears picked up Grace's music right away as he flew over the trees of the clearing. When Grace came into view, he flew down towards the ground and shifted back to his humanoid figure, hastily combing his hair out with his fingers and brushing it back of his shoulders.

Alexander's dark eyes landed on Grace's dancing body. How nice it was to finally see her again, after a long, dreadful night at the Maxwells' with clingy Luna. And there was that nightmare to consider as well. Shaking his head of those thoughts, he sat down on the grass and watched Grace perform. However, before her song ended, she opened her eyes and rushed towards him, kneeling beside him in fishnet tights and her own white Slayer shirt. Alexander was surprised to see her cut short her dance to come to him, but he basked in her presence, feeling so overjoyed by her closeness.

"Alexander!" she exclaimed, as if she had not seen him in years. He chuckled.

"Hi," he replied.

"Oh it's good to see you," she said. Immediately, Alexander felt shame mingle with his overexcitement to see her. Had he really left her waiting in the clearing by herself last night?

"Grace, I'm so sorry about last night," he started. Grace's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she cocked her head to the side, her long blue-black hair falling over her shoulder.

"Sorry? For what? I'm the one who should be apologizing for not letting you know where I was last night," she said. It was Alexander's turn to look confused.

"I think we have a misunderstanding," he chuckled, scratching his head. "Why don't we start from the beginning."

Grace chuckled. "Right. Um, I just wanted to apologize for not informing you that I wouldn't be here last night. My family and I went out hunting for supplies, and I didn't have time to let you know."

Alexander stared at her, baffled. So he _had not_ left Grace alone in the clearing. She had been busy herself! If only she had brought along Alexander. He despised hunting on humans, but he would have rather gone along with her than having to dine with Luna the Lunatic.

"You've got no reason to apologize because I myself was busy last night too," he said with a smile, but it soon dropped when he began to explain how horrific his dinner went.

"She wouldn't let go of you?" asked Grace with pity. "That poor girl. If only she knew you could care less about her." Alexander burst into laughter.

"She would probably let it go through one ear and out the other and continue believing that I'm actually attracted to her. I just don't understand. I tried everything in the most polite — bordering on rude — way possible to send the hint that I am _not_ attracted to her. She just doesn't get it," sighed Alexander desperately.

"One day she'll understand," said Grace. "Well, hopefully." She rubbed his back soothing, her music continue to play in the background.

"Jagger also asked about you," Alexander added. Grace's rubbing stopped as she arched an eyebrow with curiosity. "He asked me a couple of times if I'd seen you lately. Then he asked me to give him your number, but I lied and said I didn't have it." Grace blew a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Jagger's well … not exactly my type. He's ghastly, and I get the vibe that he's got quite an ego," she said. Alexander chuckled.

"Big ego pretty much sums up Jagger Maxwell," he said. The two of them laughed. Grace combed a lock of hair behind her ear and Alexander noticed the bracelet he had bought for her still secured around her wrist. He smiled.

"You really do like that bracelet, don't you?" he asked. Grace looked down at her bat bracelet and smiled.

"I sure do. Plus, it reminds me of how sweet you are," she said, looking into his dark eyes.

Alexander felt his heart pound, much like how it did that day she had kissed his cheek, that day he had desperately wanted to kiss her back, but had been to cowardly to follow through. With her kind words, he felt a bit more confident than last time. Plus, he had missed her so greatly while he was at the Maxwells'. Could he summon up the courage to kiss her now?

Grace stared at his face, smiling softly, Slipknot blaring behind them. The music was faint, as it was overpowered by Grace's soft breathing. Unconsciously, he began to lean forward, and Grace's smile began to widen. Everything happened so slowly, but to Alexander, it could not have gone faster. Before he knew it, his lips were pressed against hers, and she felt his hands on his shoulders. Her lips were so soft and he wondered if she thought the same for him. _Did_ Alexander have soft lips?

As if Grace's iPod understood the situation, Slipknot had soon switched to a serenade by My Chemical Romance, the romance of the song following their scenario perfectly, as if Alexander's and Grace's lips were dancing to the song. He combed his fingers through her long black hair, grazing her multiple-pierced ear along the way. Her hair was as soft as her lips, he thought. It was so silky and smooth and fluffy, he wanted to rub his face in it.

A chill ran down his spine as he felt Grace's small and tender hands fall from his shoulders and grasp his biceps, slipping her fingers underneath his shirt sleeves. The feeling of her skin against his sent volts through his body. He almost jumped because her touch was so _shocking_.

They finally parted, only leaving an inch of space between their faces so they could look into each other's eyes. Grace was smiling, biting her bottom lip with her fangs shyly, and Alexander could feel a smirk spread across his face.

"That was nice," she murmured, touching the tip of her nose to his. Alexander chuckled.

"I've been waiting a while to do that," he said. Grace's shy smile suddenly turned into a coy grin.

"What took you so long?" she teased. Alexander could do nothing but chuckle and smile at this girl.

"I wanted to wait for the right moment," he answered. Grace cupped his face.

"A perfect moment would have been when you dropped me off at my house on our first date," said Grace. Alexander glowed; she thought that day in town was their first date too! "Which, by the way, I still owe you for buying me the bracelet."

Alexander gave her a wry smile. "Kiss me again, and I'd say we're even," he murmured. Grace chuckled.

"I think I can do that," she replied and pressed her lips against his again. Alexander lay back in the grass, Grace falling over him, but not parting from his lips. She straddled him and leaned down to press her chest against his, entangling her fingers through Alexander's and pulling them above his head, their molded fists nestling in the grass.

Alexander was at peace and all of the stress about Luna and his bizarre dream were finally gone. So this was what it was like to kiss Grace Jasper. She truly was an angel, working her magic to make him enter a painless bliss. He could stay like this forever, her on top of him, their hands holding each other, her lips pressed against his. Alexander Sterling was in heaven, and he had never felt better.

Grace parted from him after several long minutes of lip-locking. She gazed at his face with a smile, but it soon dropped when her eyes drifted towards his forehead.

"Alexander, what happened to you here?" she asked with a chuckle, releasing one of his hands to gently rub the painful spot on his forehead. "You've got yourself a gnarly red mark here." Alexander's hand flew to his forehead and he groaned.

"I hit my head on my coffin lid earlier today," he explained. She chuckled.

"Why'd you do that?"

Alexander scowled at her and grinned, pushing her long hair over one of her shoulders.

"I had a nightmare," he admitted, his grin faltering. The bliss was disappearing and he was returning to Earth where all his troubles lay.

Still, Grace was there and she made him smile even when he was being troubled. She cooed at him, like he was a baby, gently pinching his cheek.

"Oh, even big, tough Alexander gets nightmares, doesn't he?" she said with puckered lips. He scoffed.

"They're nightmares when they're about Luna," he said. Grace's face returned to normal.

"It was about Luna?" Alexander nodded. "Wow, that night must have really traumatized you. What was the dream about?"

"You mean nightmare. If it was a dream, _you_ would have been in it," Alexander corrected, flashing her a brief smile. Grace blushed. "Well, Luna and I were having a covenant ceremony."

Grace's smile dropped and her face expressed such hurt that almost broke Alexander's heart. He did not need to say more, as the two knew how significant and special a covenant ceremony was. After sharing a special kiss (or a couple) with her, Alexander was sure Grace would not want to hear about him being bonded for eternity to Luna.

"That _is _a nightmare," she muttered after a brief moment of silence between them. Alexander could hear the humor in her tone and was relieved to see the hurt slowly vanish from her face.

"It was, believe me. At first I thought it was _our_ covenant ceremony, but then I saw Luna's family, and then Luna herself in a wedding dress. And the strangest part was that I followed through with the ceremony. I had no control over my body. I drank from the goblet and bit her neck, and then she said that I'd given her the best birthday present she could ever ask for."

"The covenant ceremony was for her birthday, from you?" asked Grace.

"No, I think just biting her," said Alexander. "My parents were telling me last night that Luna was going to have her own covenant ceremony to become a vampire for her eighteenth birthday. She'll be eighteen in just a few months. The dream probably derived from that."

"Well, hooray for her. She'll become a vampire. Hopefully her suitor will be more to her," Grace muttered.

"It's strange, though," Alexander continued. "My parents were so set on keeping her covenant ceremony a secret from me, when it was really going to be a surprise gift for Luna from her parents." Alexander bit his lip as he looked into Grace's eyes. "Oh, well, I guess they should have kept it from me then. I wasn't exactly planning on blabbing." Grace chuckled.

"It's fine. I'm in no hurry to announce special news for Luna," she said. Alexander smiled and caressed her face.

"But anyway, I was thinking about it after and I remembered that back when you met the Maxwell twins, Luna had mentioned something about a certain time period. She said less than six months she … and that's all she said. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with her birthday, so what if she already knows about the covenant ceremony? They were keeping it from _me_, not from her." He looked into Grace's eyes desperately. "I'm getting a really bad feeling from this."

Suddenly, Grace's chestnut eyes began to blink tears. Her eyes slowly widened with shock.

"Alexander, I think they're keeping it from you because _you're_ the one who's going to change Luna. You're nightmare is going to come true."


	8. Love is a Battlefield

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter Eight. Love is a Battlefield  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

Alexander was fuming. He sat up, Grace falling to the side of him on her knees. Tears still twinkled in her beautiful chestnut eyes, and Alexander hated to see her so sad. He ran his fingers through his hair, all of his stress washing over him again.

"_Me? _Change _Luna_?" he growled. "Why would my parents force me into a covenant ceremony?"

"Maybe they don't know that you don't feel the same way Luna feels for you," sniffled Grace. Alexander looked over at her, his face softened. He took her hand and weaved his fingers with her.

"There's no way I'm going to have a covenant ceremony with Luna, I can promise you that. I don't feel anything near to what I feel for you," he said softly. Grace smiled, chuckling with tears streaming down her face. Alexander reached over and wiped them away with his thumb. "I've truly never met anyone more beautiful."

Grace placed her hand over the one Alexander held against her cheek. "Alexander…" she whispered. "I … I love you."

His dark eyes widened at hearing her words. Something inside him suddenly released the anger from his heart, temporarily, as he basked in the love of her words. She loved him. She felt the exact same way he felt for her.

"I love you too, Grace," he replied, and touched his forehead to hers, despite his red mark. He lifted his head, then, and turned his head towards the trees of the clearing, glaring. "I've got to let my parents know that I'm not going to bond with Luna for all of eternity. There are plenty of other vampires who would be willing to change her." Alexander got to his feet and extended a hand to Grace. She grasped it and he helped her up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" she asked. Alexander looked back at her with a smirk.

"Why, when you can come with me?" he asked, holding out his hand. Grace giggled and wiped the remainder of her tears.

"Alright," she agreed with a nod. "I'll go get my things." She rushed over to her iPod, turning off both of her electronic devices and stuffing them in her tote bag, and slipped on her studded leather ballet flats.

"Hey, you and I are twins," said Alexander suddenly, pointing to Grace's Slayer shirt. "This truly was a significant day."

Grace smiled widely. "Of course. This is the first day we became an official couple." Alexander's eyebrows rose.

"Sounds good to me," he said, and then added jokingly, _"girlfriend."_ He bumped hips with Grace, which threw her into a fit of laughter and she bumped him right back.

"_Boyfriend."_

Alexander grasped her hand as he led her through the mass of trees. When they arrived at the street, he suddenly felt angry again as he thought over the Luna situation. How could his parents keep something like this from him? Was Grace right? Was Alexander really going to be the one who was going to change Luna into a vampire on her eighteenth birthday party? The very thought made him shudder.

He thought of what he was going to say to his parents. It would be hard to keep a tame temper. Alexander did not normally throw fits, but there were times where a fit was absolutely required. This was one of those times.

Alexander stormed through the castle doors of his home, Grace following closely behind, a little intimidated by his outrage. She followed him as he checked in the parlor, the dining room, the drawing room … anywhere his parents could be. He hissed at the thought that they were out at the Maxwells' … _again_. Now he knew why they were over there so often — to help plan and include him in Luna's covenant ceremony!

"Master Alexander … Miss Grace … what seems to be the matter?" asked Jameson innocently from behind them. Alexander and Grace turned to face the gauntly butler.

"Jameson, where are my parents?" Alexander asked, almost in a demand.

"They are in town," Jameson answered. His eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Just dandy," Alexander spat, not directing his anger at his butler.

"Alexander's upset," Grace piped from behind Alexander, resting a hand on his back. Jameson arched an eyebrow at the teenage vampire boy.

"I can see. Perhaps the two of you would like a refreshing glass of cherry lemonade?"

"The underground town?" inquired Alexander, ignoring Jameson's offer, not letting the absence of his parents rest. Jameson nodded his head. "They aren't with the Maxwells, are they?"

"I am not quite sure, to be honest," said Jameson, apologetically. "Master Alexander, perhaps you ought to rest. You are quite frantic."

"Do you know anything of Luna's birthday covenant ceremony?" he demanded. Jameson's eyes widened.

"Oh my … Did your parents tell you?" he whispered.

"You knew as well, Jameson?" asked Grace softly and sadly.

"They told me enough," Alexander said with a glare. "I figured the rest out myself." He grabbed hold of Grace's hand. "Come on. We're going to town."

"Master Alexander, your parents are only doing this for the good of Miss Luna. They want her vampirism just as much as her parents do," said Jameson, grasping his wrist.

"So? I don't _want_ to be bonded to Luna for the rest of eternity! I don't like her, at least not in the same way! Can't they think about how _I'd_ feel too?" shouted Alexander. Jameson's frail hand slowly released Alexander's wrist as he looked down at his shoes shamefully.

"I'm sorry for not informing you about the ceremony, Master Alexander," said Jameson softly. Alexander sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay, Jameson. You didn't mean any harm by it. Besides, it's not as if you were going to the Maxwells' every night planning a covenant ceremony for Luna and I behind my back," Alexander said. Grace smiled at him for being so forgiving of the innocent butler.

Jameson smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Master Alexander. Your parents should be home soon. Please wait until they come back. You can discuss your opinion about the covenant ceremony in private, rather than out in town," he reasoned. Alexander, again, sighed heavily.

"All right," he agreed and led Grace upstairs to his tower room. It was then that he remembered that his unfinished Grace painting was in the open. When they arrived at his door, he told her to stay outside so he could hide it again. Grace pouted, narrowing her eyebrows, but then giggled.

"It's supposed to be a surprise, remember?" he said before slipping inside his bedroom and tucking the painting gently in his broom cupboard. He opened the door for Grace and she walked in, gazing at all of the familiar preferences of his room: the messy drawers, the paint splotches on his wall, the rows of beautifully painted canvases.

"Anything in particular you'd like to listen to?" asked Alexander as he walked towards his stereo. She traipsed to his side and browsed through his rack of many albums. She ran her finger down the CD cases and beamed when it landed on a particular one.

"Siouxsie and the Banshees!" she exclaimed and took the CD out of the rack. Alexander chuckled.

"Siouxsie it is. I haven't listened to them in a long time," he mentioned as he replaced his Marilyn Manson CD with Siouxsie and the Banshees. His room suddenly filled with the old rock and Siouxsie Sioux's moaning.

Grace was looking out the window, recognizing his beautiful view. Alexander came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist affectionately with his newfound confidence. He could do anything with Grace now, now that they had both expressed their love for each other. This month in a half of getting to know her had to be the best month in a half he had ever had. She snuggled in his arms and he briefly pecked her head.

"Lucky you. You get to wake up to a beautiful view every night," she sighed.

"It's not the most beautiful view, though," Alexander replied cleverly. Grace turned her head, blushing, and shyly smiled up at him.

"You've really got to stop complimenting me like that. My cheeks are never going to return to their normal color. I'm going to be red for the rest of my life," she joked. Alexander laughed and, again, forgot about his troubles. How could he stress about anything when Grace was around?

The two of them stayed that way for a while longer until Alexander suggested they sit down. They went from Alexander's small sofa on the other side of his room, to laying on their fronts on the floor, caring less about how dirty it was. They told each other stories, sang along with Siouxsie Sioux, and rolled around on the ground, living their time as if they did not have a crisis on his hands. After an hour of hanging out as a new couple, their sharp ears picked up many voices from the bottom floor. Their laughing stopped and Alexander stood up to check who had come inside. Grace sat on her knees as she watched Alexander leave temporarily. He returned with a sharp glare. Grace gave him a worried look.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"My parents … with the Maxwells," he replied distastefully. Grace's eyebrows rose.

"The Maxwells?"

"Yeah. _All_ of them," he hissed. He remembered the discussion his parents were having in the car last night about inviting the Maxwells over for dinner next time they got together. Alexander did not realize they meant _this_ soon. Did they have to see each other everyday?

"Well, let's put Luna in her place," Grace suggested, standing and joining Alexander's side. She wove her fingers through his and gave him a smirk. "After all, _we're_ going out now." Alexander grinned.

"I really like the way you think," he said. "I think I've been polite for too long."

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to change," Grace said suddenly. "I mean, I like you polite." Alexander's grin vanished and he appeared innocent.

"I wasn't thinking anything extremely rude," he said sheepishly. "Just a kiss here and there in front her will probably do it. Maybe she'll finally back off."

Grace laughed. "Okay, because I still want my gentle artist," she said sweetly.

"And I want my beautiful dancer," Alexander murmured in response and cupped one side of her face with his free hand and briefly kissed her. When they parted, he turned off his stereo and proudly led Grace down the stairs.

"Alexander," said Mrs. Sterling when she noticed him walking down the stairs. Her eyes immediately drifted to Grace and they widened. _"Grace?"_ Her eyes lingered on their joined hands and slight dread poured through her body.

The Maxwells appeared in the foyer to meet Alexander, Luna's face glowing with excitement, but as soon as her sapphire eyes landed on Grace, her smile dropped. As did everybody else's.

"Who's this?" asked Mrs. Maxwell curtly, obviously disapproved of their handholding. Grace and Alexander exchanged looks. Grace flashed them all one of her best smiles, straining to hide her worry.

"I'm Grace Jasper," she introduced. Both she and Alexander walked down the stairs and Grace extended her hand to Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell. The two of them exchanged glances and finally shook her hand.

"I see you are a very good friend of Alexander's," said Mr. Maxwell. Luna was glaring at her with such malice, Jagger's eyebrows narrowed at her and Alexander as well.

"Actually," Alexander cut in, looking back at his parents with an innocent smile, "I've just asked her to become my girlfriend." His eyes flickered so briefly at Luna, she didn't even catch them.

That should do her in.

And it did.

Luna choked on a gasp, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. Jagger's face was twisted with disgust. Both the Maxwells and Alexander's parents were glaring at him.

"I'd like to leave," Jagger said shamelessly to his parents. Grace bit her lip and back away from the crowd. Alexander stood in front of her protectively.

"That might be best," Mrs. Maxwell agreed. "Sorry to leave so soon, Cassandra." Mrs. Sterling's bright blue eyes shone with shame. She bowed her head and nodded. Mr. Sterling joined her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll escort you out," he said to the Maxwell adults. Grace's face expressed utter shame, Alexander noticed when he looked behind him. Her eyes were wide and apologetic. He took her chin with his thumb and forefinger and shook his head, silently telling her not to feel bad, but she could not help but feel guilty for the situation. They had obviously not anticipated this. Perhaps announcing their relationship had not been the choice.

Luna lingered near the staircase for a little longer, glaring at Grace for being with Alexander. Her gaze drifted from Grace to Alexander, and then back to Grace again. Shaking her head, she turned on her heel and followed her family out of the door. When the Maxwells had left, both Mr. and Mrs. Sterling turned to the new couple, glaring at their son with disappointment.

"Grace, darling, I hope you don't mind us taking Alexander away for a private conversation," said Mrs. Sterling. Alexander hesitated, but then remembered that he needed confront his parents of his knowledge of the covenant ceremony. He left Grace, staring at her longingly, and fell into step with his parents around the hall. Jameson, who had been nearby and overheard the entire conversation, appeared at Grace's side.

"Shall I take you home, Miss Grace?" asked Jameson. Grace bit her lip and looked back towards the hall which Alexander and his parents had disappeared in.

"Actually, can I take you up on that offer of cherry lemonade? My parents won't miss me," she said, forcing a smile. Jameson nodded and smiled gently in return. He led her towards the dining room and he left her to fetch her a cup of lemonade and small platter of blood-and-berry tarts.

Alexander's parents were fuming, which reminded him that he was angry with them as well. His father ordered him to sit down on the Victorian sofa when they entered a small room, but Alexander refused.

"You have shamed our family, Alexander," he seethed.

"_Shamed?"_ Alexander cried incredulously, throwing his arms in the air. "How? By dating a girl I really like?"

"Alexander, we should have told you this before, but you were arranged to be bonded with Luna," his mother confessed.

"I know," Alexander sneered. His parents looked at him strangely as he began to pace the floor. "Thanks to your little hint in the car, thanks to Luna's little hint at the restaurant, and thanks to a stupid nightmare I had this morning, I realized that you and the Maxwells have arranged the covenant ceremony for both Luna and me. You weren't keeping it a secret from Luna; you were keeping it a secret from me!" he shouted, pointing to himself in the chest. He glared at his parents with malice. "You can't make me bond with Luna for eternity."

"It's too late. It's been decided. This ceremony has been arranged for a long time. For years, even," Mr. Sterling said.

"So why are you just telling me now?" Alexander cried. "Why would you make me bond with someone I don't even like? Who I don't even _know_?"

"We were afraid you wouldn't follow through with the plan," admitted Mrs. Sterling.

"And telling me years and years later would actually make me consider the idea?" Alexander stared at his parents with disbelief.

"We were hoping that you would want to spend time and get to know Luna on your own. It would have been wrong to pressure you into getting to know someone you didn't want to."

"You two aren't making any sense!" Alexander ran his fingers through his hair, tugging it slightly. "How in _hell_ could you possibly think that what you are doing right now is the right thing?"

"Luna deserves to be a vampire alongside her family," said Mr. Sterling firmly.

"So find someone else to change her. I won't do it."

"She won't have anybody else. She wants you to do it. She cares about you, darling," said Mrs. Sterling, desperately.

"She doesn't even _know_ me! I can't bind myself to her."

"If you don't do it," Mr. Sterling started with a glare, "we will forbid you from seeing Grace."

As much as Mr. Sterling hoped that would have scared Alexander, it did not. Instead, it only fueled Alexander's anger even more.

"Being bonded to Luna would prevent me from seeing Grace anyway! By me changing Luna, Grace is taken away from me. Don't you both care about me and my feelings at all? I'm your _son_. Why can't you see that I don't love Luna at all; I love Grace. How do you think she would feel if I were bonded to Luna?"

"This isn't about Grace. This is about you," said Mrs. Sterling.

"Oh, is it finally?" sneered Alexander sarcastically. Mr. Sterling suddenly stood before his son, inches away from his face, his eyebrows narrowed over his dark eyes.

"You will respect your mother and never talk back to her again," he hissed menacingly. Alexander glared at his father.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Alexander growled.

"Because, when you and the Maxwell twins were born, we promised Dmitri and Danika that we would help them," Mrs. Sterling said firmly, but softly. Both Mr. Sterling and Alexander looked Mrs. Sterling's direction, Alexander's eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Help them? With what?"

"The Maxwells' prominent family is dying," explained Mrs. Sterling. "Because of Luna's great-great grandmother passing her mortality down to her, if Luna gives birth with a regular vampire, chances are the baby will still be mortal because her genes are so strong. They won't be surpassed by a regular vampire's genes. There is a reason the Maxwells want Luna bonded to you. Our family's genes are so strong that they will be able to surpass Luna's mortal ones. If she is turned by you, when Luna gives birth, the baby will be a vampire with few weak, or non-existing, human genes."

"But what about Grandmother? _She _was human," said Alexander.

"But she wasn't a _Sterling_," Mr. Sterling joined in. "She married into the family, thus, her mortal genes were not strong enough to pass through, since my father was of the Sterling family. Alexander, you were chosen to change Luna because you will save their family." Mr. Sterling placed both of his hands on Alexander's shoulders, gripping them tightly.

Alexander rolled over the thought of the Maxwell vampire family being reduced to humans because of Luna's great-great grandmother. How _was_ it that the mortal's genes were stronger than her husband's? If the Maxwells could not produce any more vampires, then it would destroy them and there would be one less prominent vampire family in Romania. And, truthfully, Alexander could not do that to them.

He sighed heavily and felt tears stinging at his eyes. The thought of losing Grace when he had just gotten her tore his heart. But he could not let an entire vampire family be destroyed. To aristocratic families, status was everything.

"Can … can I think about it?" he asked softly.

"I don't know what more of a choice you have. It's already been planned," said Mr. Sterling. Alexander glared at him.

"But nothing is set in stone, right? I'm not bonded to her, yet," snapped Alexander, shooting glares at both of his parents. His mother sighed.

"No. You're right. We'll give you time," said Mrs. Sterling. She walked over to her son and delicately placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Alexander. The Maxwells will be forever in your debt."

He violently shrugged her hand off of him. "I haven't made up my mind _yet_!" he sneered and stomped out of the room. He was walking through the hall when he found Jameson and Grace sitting in the dining room with a pitcher of cherry lemonade and a platter of tarts in front of them. Alexander immediately lifted his glare when he walked inside. Grace's eyes were bloodshot from her crying, her face soaked with tears. Jameson was right beside her, his bony hand over hers as he comfortingly rubbed his thumb against her skin. Alexander smiled at the butler, who nodded and stood from his seat.

"Thank you, Jameson," Alexander whispered when the butler passed him out the door. Jameson looked back, smiled very briefly, and left. Alexander took Jameson's place next to Grace, replacing the butler's old hand with his young and soft one. Grace looked at him with fresh tears strolling down her face.

"Alexander …" she croaked, but he shushed her and pushed her head gently onto his shoulder where he ran his fingers through her hair. He felt her tears soak into his Slayer shirt.

"I won't lose you," he whispered. Grace clutched his chest and gasped for air as she sobbed.

"You have to … in order to bond with her," she wept. The very idea shattered Alexander's already-torn heart.

"But I don't want to bond with her," Alexander replied softly. Grace looked up at his face, her wet eyes gazing into his torn dark ones.

"I can't let you destroy that family's heritage. You don't have a choice, Alexander," she said. His eyes widened as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Grace, you don't mean that …" he whispered fearfully. She shut her eyes, tears streaming from underneath her long eyelashes, and bit her bottom lip.

"You _have_ to bond with her. Change her, Alexander. Save her family. If you loved me like you said you do, you'd do it."

"You can't mean that!" exclaimed Alexander, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Their heritage is at stake because of the strong human genes within Luna! You have strong vampire genes. You can save them."

"There must be another family. I can't be the only one who has to do this," said Alexander, shaking his head. His heart was beating erratically. Grace could not be siding with his parents, not after she was afraid of him becoming bonded with Luna. "Why are you saying this, Grace? Why are you agreeing I bond with her? What about us? I won't be able to see you."

A small smile spread across her lips. "Why not? I'm sure with Luna on your arm, she'll finally agree to let us see each other." Alexander knitted his eyebrows in confusion. What in the hell was _wrong_ with her? Why was she agreeing to this? What had changed her?

"Grace, I … I don't understand," he whimpered. Grace caressed the side of his face.

"Please agree to bite Luna. Do the covenant ceremony. I understand the stakes now. I'm not from a prominent vampire family, but I am from a vampire family, and I know how distraught my parents would be if they knew our vampire bloodline was dying," she said. Alexander sighed heavily, his tears finally falling down his face.

"But I just got you," he whispered.

"You won't lose me," she promised. She pressed her forehead to his and the two of them silently cried.


	9. The Clock is Ticking

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter Nine. The Clock is Ticking  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

Grace was out of town again with her parents. They were visiting family outside of Bucharest and would not be back for a couple of days. Alexander spent those days at Sebastian's. Besides, his parents would be away for the week at an art show, and Jameson was given a vacation while they were away.

Alexander slumped into the torn, overstuffed, black armchair while Sebastian slouched in another in front of his widescreen television, completely consumed by his videogame, Thousand Foot Krutch blaring in the background. Sebastian's room was twice as messy as Alexander's, with clothes thrown all over the floor, pouring out of his closet, and draped over the back of his computer chair. Posters of every heavy metal band one could think of were taped all over his walls (and even the ceiling), hiding every bit of the grey paint behind them. His black coffin was adorned with skulls, bats, and Rasta stickers. A lonely electric guitar sat against his desk, which was stockpiled with useless junk. Beneath all of the clutter sat an open Mac laptop.

"Dude, you're so quiet," Sebastian mentioned when he finished a level on his game. During the break, he turned to his best friend, who was staring out into space with a saddened expression. "You still thinking about the ceremony?"

"I don't want to lose Grace," Alexander finally mumbled. "The thought is too horrible. But she's insisting I follow through with the covenant ceremony."

"Well that's some generous girlfriend," said Sebastian. "How long have you been together?"

"Two months."

Sebastian turned back to his game. "Wow. I wish I could tell you what to do. If they asked me to, I totally step in and take your place at Luna's ceremony."

"But it's my blood they need." Alexander sighed exasperatedly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why can't I live a normal vampire life? You know, sometimes it really sucks being born into a royal family."

Sebastian laughed. "Tell me about it. I hate all of those dinner parties. But when the folks are gone for long periods of times, it's nice having the entire castle to yourself," he mentioned. Alexander smiled half-heartedly, but could not express his humor well enough. Sebastian took a quick glance at him and sighed.

"Okay, Alexander," he said, pausing his game and shutting it off. Alexander shook himself out of his trance and looked over at Sebastian, puzzled. "You've got to clear your head of both Luna and Grace. We're going clubbing."

Sebastian stood from his armchair, Alexander slowly following, still a little puzzled. "Clubbing? Are you sure that's the best solution?"

"That's what I always do when I'm in a bind. 'Course I've never been in a bind like you have, but with a few Executioners and dances with some pretty girls, you'll forget about your troubles," Sebastian said nonchalantly. He searched through a pile of clothes on the ground and pulled out a torn and studded motorcycle jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. He was donned in a pair of baggy black cargo pants with skull suspenders and chains hanging from the waist, a black Guns n' Roses tee, and motorcycle boots, grabbing a black knit hat and hiding his wiry dreadlocks underneath it.

He walked towards the door, looking back to see if Alexander was coming. He was, but he was being very slow and glum about it. His hands were stuffed in torn dark skinny jeans, stuffed into a pair of punk combat boots, stud belts and chains hanging from his waist, and he sported a black long-sleeved Avenged Sevenfold shirt.

Sebastian clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him his best sympathetic smile. "Dude, she loves you. You're not going to lose her, even you are going to be bonded to Luna."

Alexander lifted his sullen dark eyes to meet with his best friend's. "I haven't made up my decision to the ceremony yet," he said, a little edge clipped in his tone.

"Sorry," said Sebastian quickly and withdrew his hand. Alexander sighed.

"It's so stressful. I don't want the Maxwells to lose their vampire heritage, but I don't want to be bonded to someone I don't love."

"Don't worry. The club will take your mind off of this," Sebastian promised.

**x~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~x**

The Bat Cave was pounding with gothic metal rock when Alexander and Sebastian had walked in. This was Sebastian's favorite club, and it was the hippest out of the few in the underground town. Instead of a building, the Bat Cave was literally just that: a cave. It was vast and crowded with raving vampires, the only lights being wall torches and hanging candelabras.

There was no line outside of the club, for the teenage vampires did not need to show identification, so the pair merely walked in, Sebastian more eager in his step. Alexander's shoulders were still slumped, but he tried his best not to be such a downer on Sebastian's good mood.

Sebastian was basked in the familiarity of his favorite joint as he glanced around the dark cave, morbid posters of satanic rock stars and gory zombies. The music was coming from a large portable stereo with big enough travel speakers to carry sound through the entire cave and have it echo back. The blood bar was near the back of the cave and was tending to quite a few clubbers.

"Come on, Alexander," said Sebastian, tugging on his arm. "Let's get you your Executioner. I know how much you love your AB negative."

They pushed through the moshing gothic vampires towards the other side of the cave. A young burly man with a bald head and bullring was tending the bar, his feisty redheaded co-worker at his side. When the woman noticed Sebastian, she grinned and nudged the bald man.

"Look who's back," said the crimson-haired Elvira. Part of her long hair was held up in a high bump while the rest hung loosely down her shoulders, and she was donned in a black, extremely low-cut slip dress, just like the Mistress of the Dark.

"Sebastian, my man!" exclaimed the bald man, extending his tattooed-sleeved arm. "My favorite clubber! It's been a while."

"Only a couple of days, Thor," laughed Sebastian, shaking his hand. He turned to the Elvira look-alike. "Elizabeth, looking sexy as always."

Elizabeth winked, her long, fake, glittery eyelashes brushing her cheek. "I don't really have to try." Her bright, feline-shaped eyes drifted to Alexander's solemn stature. "Is that Mr. Alexander Sterling in the flesh? My, my, looking fine as always, Sterling."

Alexander arched an eyebrow as he met gazes with the sultry bartender. Her bright red lips were spread into a toothy smile, flashing her fangs. Alexander was not charmed by the woman's seduction. In fact, it only made him more repulsed by her. He had known Elizabeth as the type of girl he was glad Grace would never be.

"What'll it be, Sir Sterling?" teased Thor, leaning on his elbow onto the counter.

"Executioner, AB neg. Make it foam, Thor," Sebastian answered for him. Thor leaned back, beaming.

"AB neg. Pricey and strong. Somethin' troublin' you, kid?" he asked as he turned his back to make his drink.

"Surely we could do something about that," Elizabeth mused, attempting to seduce Alexander with her tone again, but to no avail. He and Sebastian had taken seats on the skull-shaped barstools. Alexander waved her off, which drew a pout to Elizabeth's blood red lips.

"Naw, he just misses his girl," Sebastian teased, draping an arm loosely around his best friend's shoulders. Elizabeth arched an incredibly thin eyebrow while Thor turned around briefly to smirk.

"A _girl_, huh? Break-up or …?" He finished Alexander's drink and brought it to him.

"She's out of town," Alexander finally muttered, taking a sip from his foamy beverage. The thick red liquid ran smoothly down his throat with relaxation. His spirits were not immediately uplifted, but he was not solemn like he was before. The drink was exactly what he needed. The foamy AB negative Executioner was his remedy to stress.

"You havin' anything, Sebastian?" asked Thor, already grabbing a goblet for him.

"A regular Executioner for me," replied Sebastian with a nod. "I'm not going to overdo it before I go out to dance." Thor chuckled and quickly brewed him up a simple Executioner. Sebastian drained it within seconds. Thor glanced over at Alexander, who had also drained his drink as well.

"Did well for ya, I hope," Thor chuckled. "You want another one?"

Alexander shook his head. "Not now. I'll come back, you can count on that." He slid off the stool, Sebastian following him in step. They strutted over to the dance floor, fog slithering through the many legs of dancers. Alexander and Sebastian quickly joined into a moshing crowd, head banging until their brains rattled in their skulls.

"So what's your name, little lady?" chimed Sebastian while he grooved with a pixie-like brunette with purple and red streaks through her hair. Around her neck was a spiked dog collar, which almost covered her two purple bite marks.

"I'm Kayla," she giggled, rubbing her back against Sebastian's chest as they danced.

"Hello, Kayla. I'm Sebastian," he said with a wry grin. Kayla giggled again.

"And who are you?" asked Kayla's taller blue-haired friend who was dancing with Alexander. He flashed her a handsome smile that almost made her melt at his feet.

"I go by Alexander Sterling, miss," he replied sophisticatedly. Immediately both Kayla and her friend stopped dancing and stared at Alexander with dropped jaws.

"_You're_ Alexander Sterling?" asked Kayla. He looked at the both of them, puzzled.

"The one and only," replied Sebastian. Kayla and her friend exchanged looks and smiled widely when they met with Alexander's eyes again.

"Grace has told us so much about you!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed. Both Sebastian and Alexander were taken aback.

"You know Grace?" asked Alexander, astonished.

"Of course! We're some of her closest friends!" exclaimed Kayla.

"Oh we've been _dying_ to meet you, Alexander. Grace has told us so much of the soulful, handsome artist she met," the blue-haired girl said with a grin. "I'm Faith, by the way." She held out a black and blue French-manicured hand.

"Well, _I_ happen to be this soulful, handsome artist's _best friend_," Sebastian claimed, stepping in front of Alexander to reveal himself to the two girls. They exchanged looks and giggled.

"We must have a drink over this," Faith insisted.

"Agreed. Oh — Look! There's Pax! Pax, over here!" cried Kayla over the booming music, waving a hand above her head. A tall, pierced guy suddenly came into Alexander's view. His brunette hair was streaked with green and black and was styled into a fauxhawk, revealing his many piercings in his ears, and also on his face. His eyebrows, nose, and lips were covered in black studs and small hoops.

"Yo, Kayla. What do you want?" he asked when he arrived at her side. Alexander noticed the very similar faces the two shared and took them to be siblings.

"Pax, this is Grace's boyfriend, Alexander Sterling," Kayla introduced. Pax's dark eyes met with Alexander's, slightly narrowed, but were soon risen when he fully realized who he was.

"Oh. Yeah Grace has told us a lot about you," Pax said, nonchalantly. Alexander chuckled.

"So I've heard."

"You better be treating her right. I've known that girl since she was in diapers and won't hold back to anybody who hurts her," Pax said gruffly, arching a pierced eyebrow.

"There won't be any need for that," Alexander assured.

"Definitely. Alexander's the most gentle guy I've ever met. He treats Grace like a gothic princess, for crying out loud," Sebastian laughed. Kayla and Faith awed.

"Yeah, Pax. No need to get all tough-guy on some innocent boy," Kayla said with an eye roll.

"Let's get off the dance floor. We can talk over a couple of drinks," suggested Faith. The group agreed and headed towards the bar where they ordered a couple more drinks and took them to one of the smaller caves that branched off of the main one. They made themselves comfortable in one of the black booths and drank their beverages.

"So you've known Grace since she was a baby?" asked Alexander, amused.

"_We've_ known her since she was a baby," corrected Kayla, tossing a scowl to Pax. "Pax is my older brother. The Jaspers are family friends. We practically grew up with each other."

"What about you?" Sebastian asked Faith. She smacked her charcoal black lips and smiled.

"Me? I'm their cousin." She pointed her thumb to Kayla and Pax. "I met Grace at a family party. We've been friends ever since," she said.

"We used to live right next door to each other," continued Kayla, "but then the Jaspers moved here to Bucharest, so we don't get to see each other often."

"So you know about Grace's amazing dancing skills?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Are you kidding? Of course we do!" exclaimed Pax. "She's the best in Romania. I miss seeing her." Alexander strained a smile as the jealousy bug bit at his gut. He had to remind himself that these were Grace's family friends, so they were practically like family themselves.

"Pax used to be Grace's dancing partner. He, too, dances contemporary," explained Faith. Sebastian and Alexander widened their eyes.

_Dancing partner?_

"Whoa! So you have to be insanely good as well, if you were her partner," said Sebastian. Pax shrugged, but flashed a grin.

"You can say," he said nonchalantly.

"So why isn't Grace with you tonight?" asked Kayla suddenly, shifting the topic. "She's so crazy for you, I figured she'd follow you everywhere." She giggled. Hearing Kayla say this about Grace made a wide silly grin appear across his face. Grace was crazy for him? As crazy as he was for her?

"She's visiting family outside of town. She should be back tomorrow night," Alexander informed.

"Well, I've got to give her a call. We all should hang out," insisted Kayla.

"Sounds good to me," said Sebastian with a wink. "Then maybe Pax and Grace could put on a performance for us."

Pax shrugged. "If you want one. I haven't danced with Grace forever," he said, guzzling down his Bloody Mary. Alexander was thinking twice about letting Pax dance with his girlfriend, even it was just for the fun of it. He was getting a vibe from Pax, but obviously Sebastian wasn't getting the same feeling. Maybe it was just him being paranoid. Besides, he still had the whole covenant ceremony stuck on his mind. What was the right thing to do? Bond with Luna and save her heritage, or stay with his true love? His eyebrows knit together with concentration. He loved with Grace with all of his heart, but letting a vampire family fall would tug at his guilt forever. Alexander was running out of time to make his decision, but every time he thought about it, he knew saving the Maxwell heritage was the righter thing.

Sadness tugged at his heart as his hand immediately clutched it. He drew the attention of the others immediately.

"Alexander? Is everything okay?" asked Faith, concerned. He shook his head.

"Fine, just fine," he lied.

One month left to decide. One month with Grace. One month until he would (maybe) be bonded with Luna. One month was not long enough. Unfortunately, that one month would go by much too fast for his liking.


	10. Mend

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter Ten. Mend  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

When Grace came back, she was so thrilled to have found out that her boyfriend and her best friends had ended up meeting each other. Her only regret was the wasn't the one to introduce them, but Alexander did anything but hold _that_ against her.

Kayla, Faith, and Pax started flying over to Bucharest every week to meet with Grace, Alexander, and Sebastian. They would take trips down to the underground town, or even venture mortal life where Grace showed Kayla and Faith her new favorite store: the British theater troupe's boutique. They were amazed by the fabulous clothing, and were impeccably jealous when Grace showed off her amethyst bat bracelet Alexander had gotten her.

One week before the month was over, Alexander, Grace, and Sebastian had met with their friends in the clearing. Grace, as usual, was the first one there, already playing her music and dancing. Alexander and Sebastian were pleased to see her performance, completely entranced by her dancing. They entered the clearing, making themselves comfortable in the grass while they watched her. Not too much later did Kayla, Faith, and Pax arrived, sitting beside them.

"She truly is amazing, isn't she?" Kayla whispered proudly to Alexander, combing her brunette hair behind her ear. Alexander smiled, and then glanced over at Faith and Pax. Faith had flashed him a smile, but Pax was just as entranced by Grace's dancing as Alexander was.

However, the longer Alexander studied Pax, the more he began to realize that Pax wasn't just entranced by her, he was _admiring_ her, fully attracted to her.

His gut began to twist again. Pax's bright green eyes followed her every move, as if he were observing her like an exhibit. His pierced eyebrows were narrowed with concentration, but Alexander could feel the lusty vibe emitting off of him.

Grace's song ended and her friends applauded for her. This snapped Alexander out of his thoughts and shifted his gaze back to his beautiful dancer. She had reserved an immaculate smile for him and he felt his lips turn up reflexively.

"Dance another, Gracie," pleaded Faith. Grace blushed at her blue-haired friend.

"Well, okay. I like this song anyway." A new Evanescence song began to play and Grace started from a new place to begin her dance. She was laying on her front, her face stuffed in the grass, arms stretched above her head grasping the grass blades. Her body molded with the music, as if the song was specifically written for her dance. Like before, everybody watched in awe at her inspiring movement. It was not until the chorus came a second time around that Pax surprised everybody, including Grace, with his actions.

He had pulled off his black shirt, revealing biceps and a back full of tattoos. Alexander realized that he was pulling off his torn Converse shoes and his socks. He knitted his eyebrows with puzzlement. Then he watched as Pax jumped into Grace's dance to join her, taking her gentle body in his arms.

Fury fueled Alexander's veins. Grace's chestnut eyes widened, but Alexander saw a smile that Grace found familiar spread across his pierced lips. He noticed her smile in return and they continued dancing, as if this was their plan from the beginning.

"They dance so well together!" Sebastian exclaimed, astonished as he watched Grace and Pax's bodies move as one.

"They've been dancing together since they first met!" said Kayla proudly. "It's so beautiful, watching them dance. If they entered into a competition, they'd win for sure."

"Truly a star couple," Faith added, nodding approvingly. Alexander glared at all of them. Did they not realize Grace's _boyfriend_ was sitting just a couple feet from them? He turned back to Pax and Grace with anger.

They did dance so well together, and he hated to admit it. It was almost as if they were made for each other. Alexander could not bear it any longer. However, as the climax of the song appeared, his heart wrenched with sheer agony.

Pax cupped the back of Grace's head and, in one swift motion, swung her around so that she levitated just a couple inches from the ground, holding her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers. Grace's eyes were wide with shock, as were everyone else's.

That was it. Alexander stood from the ground and darted away before anyone could tell him otherwise, disappearing into the night sky as a heartbroken vampire bat.

"Pax!" exclaimed Kayla disapprovingly. Pax seemingly ignored her, but Grace struggled to release from his lips. She pushed him away as Pax brought her upright.

"I've always wanted to do that," he murmured seductively. She did nothing but glare at him.

"Well you couldn't have chosen a worse time to do it!" she hissed and scrambled away from him, her eyes falling on Alexander's vacant spot. "Alexander?" she called sadly.

"He left," Sebastian said curtly, "and I don't blame him." He narrowed his eyes at the dancing pair.

"Pax, why did you do it?" growled Faith, glaring at her cousin. Pax glared his green eyes back at them.

"I'm entitled to do whatever I want _with_ whoever I want!" he snarled. Grace turned and stared at him with horror, shaking her head. She backed away from him.

"She has a _boyfriend_, you bastard!" shouted Kayla, rising to her combat boot-clad feet, her small fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"You aren't the same Pax that I grew up with. You've changed," Grace whispered sadly.

"Gracie," Pax murmured, reaching out for her. "Everybody changes." She stared at him with disbelief, glaring, and then ran off, forgetting her tote bag and iPod in the clearing. She transformed into the small vampire bat and flew above the trees, flapping her wings as hard as she could to get to Sterling Castle as quickly as possible. With that performance, her beloved boyfriend's heart could be shattered.

Tears stung at her eyes at the very thought of hurting Alexander. She could not even fathom breaking his heart. She knew it was not her fault for kissing Pax, when really it was he who kissed her, but she would feel guilty anyway. Why _had_ Pax kissed her? She had no recollection of him having any affection for her in their past. They were friends, family almost. She grew up with Pax as her brotherly figure, not lover. It twisted her heart thinking that this kiss could destroy hers and Alexander's relationship. They had finally made it to four months together. Now was just the beginning. It could not be the end.

She burst through the castle doors, not bothering to wait for Jameson to open them for her. She knew his parents were out of town again, at another art show in France.

The butler came around the corner, surprised to see her. "Miss Grace … what-what is the rush? Is everything alright?"

Did he not know Alexander had come back as a broken wreck? She ignored Jameson and darted up the stairs with her impeccable vampire speed. All through her mind raced the fear of losing the boy she had finally fallen in love with.

_It's only been four months!_ she exclaimed. _We can't … it's not … over … yet …._

Suddenly, her running quickly reduced to a slow walk, and then to a complete stop. She had reached the top of the stair, her hand on the antiquely-molded railing. She felt her heart pound against her chest. This was the last week of their four months. Alexander was to be bonded to Luna in a matter of weeks now. She didn't know about his decision, but she remembered her suggesting that he do bond with her, in order to save her heritage. Alexander had pondered this too. She knew if Alexander were to choose her over saving Luna's heritage, Grace would blame herself because she was the one he had wanted to be with. Such guilt would not be tolerated. She would not be able to handle it.

She gulped and her hands began to shake. She was going to lose Alexander one way or another, whether it be because of Pax's kiss or because of Luna's ceremony.

They were not going to last.

Even though she had assured Alexander that he would never lose her, she could not trust her own words. All of that was fantasy talk. They could not live in their dreams much longer. Reality crashed down on Grace, and it buried her in woe.

But she had come here for a reason. Whether she and Alexander were going to stay together or not, she had to make sure he was alright. After all, she still loved him.

She made her way up to his tower bedroom. When she arrived at the door, she knocked lightly. There was quick scuffling on the other side and a brief moment before the doorknob turned. Grace's bloodshot eyes met with Alexander's deeply saddened dark ones.

"Where's _Pax_?" he said curtly. Grace cringed at his tone and felt like sobbing all over again. Instead, she held her tears back and took a deep breath.

"Pax isn't here," she said slowly, shaking her head. "Alexander, what happened down there … well, I _don't_ know what happened. Pax isn't normally like that."

"I don't _care_ how Pax normally is," Alexander snapped. His glare softened and he took a deep breath. "I've never had my heart broken before because I've never had anybody to give it to. Now I know how it feels," he murmured. Grace choked back on a sob, the tears breaking from her grip and running down her face.

"Alexander, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't want to kiss him, I promise you. I can't even fathom kissing anybody else but you," she said earnestly through her weeps, shaking her head and falling to her knees.

Alexander's resent immediately lifted when he witnessed her fall. His sad eyes stared down at her, crying at his feet. He never suspected she was kissing him back, but the scene had just blown the wind out of him, he did not know what to think. But Grace had said it herself through her sobs; she could not even fathom kissing anyone else but him.

He knelt down and helped her up, tenderly holding her elbows. He pulled her hands away from her face, revealing tear-stained cheeks and smeared make-up around her eyes. Silently, he led her inside his room and sat her down on his worn black sofa. He snatched a couple of tissues and began to wipe away her tears and running make-up.

"I know you didn't kiss him," he said gently. Grace, sniffling, looked him in the eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She noticed a small smile appear across his soft, tender lips. "You're much too loyal to cheat."

She could not help but giggle and bit down on her bottom lip with her fangs shyly.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" suggested Alexander, tossing the blackened and wet tissues behind him. Her face was clear of running make-up; Alexander had spared the eyeliner and mascara that had remained decent. She nodded and Alexander leaned in to kiss her briefly on the lips.

"Yes, I agree. Besides, Pax isn't that much of a kisser. He should really stick to dancing," she joked. Alexander laughed and was surprised at how quickly his heart was mending. Would heartbreaks always mend this quickly?

"Well I'm glad you didn't think so," Alexander chuckled. "I bet you're going to say he doesn't have much of a body too, huh?" He smirked.

"No, Pax has a nice bod," Grace admitted, wiping her eyes carefully so as not to smudge what was left of her make-up. Alexander's smirk dropped and it was replaced with a scowl. "But I'm pretty sure you've got a better one."

"You're pretty sure?" Alexander laughed. "How can you be so positive?"

Grace's eyebrows rose. "Are you hinting something, Alexander Sterling?" Alexander grinned and leaned over her, pinning her down on the sofa. He nuzzled his nose against her.

"Maybe," he teased and once again pressed his lips against hers, this time leaving them to mold with hers a while longer. Grace placed her hands on the sides of his face, caressing his jaw and tangling her fingers in his silky black hair. Pax's kiss was nothing compared to Alexander's, Grace knew. Alexander's kisses were so tender and sultry, while Pax's kiss was so rough and demanding. There was nothing special about his kiss at all. And it was so _awkward_. Pax was her _brother-figure_, and her brother-figure only.

Grace's adventurous hands departed from Alexander's hair and lingered on his arms, grazing his shoulders and down his chest. It was not until they found the hem of his Marilyn Manson shirt that her fingers became hesitant. Alexander's lips left Grace's and trailed up her face, completely oblivious to her fingers clutched around the edges of his shirt. He sat upright, Grace following suit, but his lips never left her skin. Overcoming her hesitation, Grace pressed her own lips against Alexander's Adam's apple and began to lift his shirt, revealing the smooth pale skin stretched over a nicely chiseled torso.

Alexander parted from Grace's forehead for a brief moment so she could lift his shirt over his head. She, too, parted from his throat and unconsciously shifted her gaze to his naked chest. Her fingers grazed it, tracing the perfect planes he hid from the world.

"Definitely … better than … Pax's," she whispered in heavy breaths. She heard Alexander chuckle and felt his fingers rest on her thighs. He was admiring her small, dainty, curvaceous body, which was draped in a hazardously torn t-shirt dress, sporting her dancing tights underneath. His sighs were steady while he felt her fingertips graze his body tenderly, like a feather. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her body onto his lap and his lips collided with her throat, Grace's chin tilted above his head. Her hands immediately grasped his biceps for support, and then left to once again tangle her fingers in her hair.

There came a time during the night where Alexander and Grace had taken their party to his coffin, never parting from each other. Again, Alexander felt at peace with Grace in his arms, as if holding her was his key to heaven.

He loved the way her body pressed against his, how well they molded together. It was almost as if Grace's body was _meant_ for Alexander. He pressed his face into her soft and silky hair, the moon shining in through his window and turning it a bluish-black color, the color that brought out her fair skin. Chills ran down his spine as she pressed her lips against his collar bone, slowly making their way down his chest. There was no other bliss than being in the moonlight with her body on his. There was nothing greater.

Grace felt exactly the same. Even the pain was blissful. The way he touched her was so magical. It was so right. She loved the way he handled her, as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him.

They had fallen asleep from all of the love Alexander's coffin made, too weary to even draw the curtains. It was not until early dawn that Grace suddenly became conscious, and she sat up quickly, clutching Alexander's duvet to her chest.

One peek out of the exposed window frightened her. She began to scramble out of his coffin, grabbing every piece of her clothing she can find. Alexander sat up, alarmed.

"Grace? What is it?" He, too, glanced out the window and widened his eyes in horror, hastily closing the curtains. Embarrassed by his nudity, he quickly grabbed a pair of jeans he found on the floor and slipped them on.

"My parents … They're going to worry," Grace said, slipping on her tights and fumbling with her dress. Alexander nodded, running his hands through his hair.

"Right. We better get you home before the sun fully rises." He found a pair of boxers to replace his jeans with and a t-shirt. After the both of them were dressed properly, they dashed out of his bedroom.

"Oh no," Grace muttered as they were practically flying down the staircase. "I left my bag down at the clearing."

"Maybe Kayla or Faith dropped it off at your house," suggested Alexander. "Either way, I'll check at the clearing for you. We need to get you home."

"No, no," Grace insisted. "I don't want you caught in the sunlight. I'll get it in the evening."

They sped off in Alexander's slick Mercedes, out of his manor neighborhood down towards the Victorian houses Grace lived near. He came to a stop in front of her house, but before Grace could leave, he leaned over the center console and pressed his lips against hers for one last time.

"I can never be happier with anyone else but you," he whispered. Grace was not sure whether he was referring to the covenant ceremony, or if he was just saying it, but she did not care. She knew she could never be happier with anyone else as well. She smiled and pecked him on the forehead, exiting his car racing towards her house to escape the rising sun. Alexander watched her go, suddenly feeling the emptiness of losing her if and when he bonded with Luna in just a couple of weeks. Even though she insisted Alexander would not lose her when he bonded with Luna, he knew that he really would if he did.


	11. Flight

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapter Eleven. Flight  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

One week until Luna's birthday. One week to decide, and Alexander had made his decision. He was going to do the covenant ceremony.

When he said this to Grace, they had been in the clearing alone, lying underneath the full moon. Of course she had broken into an uncontrollable burst of sobs, but through it all she was happy he was doing it. When she regained control of her crying, she smiled at him, but that only made the tears strolling down Alexander's face come faster.

"I can never love anybody else," he assured softly, holding her tightly in his arms. "You are the only person who truly understands me."

"I know, Alexander. I feel the same," Grace wept.

"I don't want to do this!" he cried, tilting his head back in frustration. "We've spent so little time together."

"Yet so much at the same time," said Grace. "These five months knowing you have been the best five months of my life. I've spent them wisely."

"As have I," said Alexander, stroking her face. "I've never met a more beautiful dancer."

"And I've never met a more handsome artist."

"We really were meant for each other, weren't we?" Alexander whispered. Grace stroked her face and felt more tears trail down her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Grace, I want to show you something," Alexander murmured and stood from the grass. He took her hand and led her out of the mass of trees and to the street, walking rather than flying to his castle.

"When is the ceremony?" asked Grace bravely.

"The last day of the next week," he answered. "On Saturday."

Grace bowed her head. "Will it be very public?"

"I don't think so," Alexander said, shaking his head. "Only my parents and Luna's family, I imagine, will be there."

"I wish this didn't have to happen," Grace muttered. "I wish we didn't have to be caught up in this."

"Me too."

"But you have to do it. It's the morally right thing to do. You'll save her family's heritage. At least you'll make lots of others happy."

"But you won't be, and that matters to me more," Alexander said. Grace smiled.

"I will be happy. I'll be happy that you made the right decision," she said.

"But it doesn't _feel_ right," he muttered solemnly.

"Don't worry. Once you change her and you realize that you've just saved an entire vampire family, you'll feel it right," she assured. Alexander looked down at Grace with such admiration. He could not believe how well she was taking this. She was being so supportive, so understanding, even when he was not. If Grace were to ever bond with someone new, that man would be the luckiest man alive.

"I'm always going to love you," Alexander said again.

"And I'm always going to love you," Grace replied with a smile, hugging his waist and pressing the side of her face into his chest. "I'm always going to love you," she whispered.

Alexander led her into his castle, meeting his parents on the way up to his room. They smiled proudly, yet with a tinge of solemn with the knowledge that he would have to departed with his first love.

He opened the door to his bedroom, the moonlight pouring into the open window and illuminating his somewhat messy room. But Grace did not mind; she never did. And as soon as she had walked inside, her eyes fell upon a canvas so beautiful she thought she would cry again.

The dancing portrait of herself was finished, and propped on his easel in a lovely black frame next to his coffin. The portrait's eyes were wide and glistening, thanks to Alexander's magnificent effects with his paintbrush, and she was posed in an intricate form. It was a still shot of her dancing. She recognized the form.

She noticed the familiar hazardously-torn, short, black dress she sometimes wore when she danced. It was also the same dress that she had been wearing when they had first met each other.

Grace marveled at the incredible work he had done. The painting was beautiful, and she was so honored to be painted as such. This girl in the picture could not really be her; she was much too perfect.

"Is this how you really see me?" she asked softly, grazing the black frame with her fingertips, not tearing her eyes from the painting.

"I tried to capture every ounce of beauty you emitted and adapted it to my paintbrush," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and gazing at his latest masterpiece. "But you have so much. This was as much as I could gather."

"Alexander, it's_ beautiful_," she sighed. "It makes me so happy to know this beauty in the painting is how you portray me."

"The painting is yours, Grace," Alexander said. A smile appeared on her face. This magnificent work of art? He was giving it to her?

"I can't keep everything I paint. And besides, I was painting it with the full intention of giving it to you," he added, as if he had read her thoughts.

Grace's eyes stroked the painting yet again. She found that even her amethyst bat bracelet had made it into the painting. The clearing painted behind her was done so perfectly, a large white moon peeking out from behind the tall pine trees. Finally, her eyes spotted a small figure painted in the background. He was sitting, his black hair framing his pallid face, dark eyes watching admirably at the main attraction of the painting.

"Is that _you_?' she asked with a giggle, pointing to the dark figure. Alexander squeezed her waist and smiled widely.

"You like it? It was just a last minute touch. I thought you'd like to be reminded of how I always loved to watch you dance," said Alexander. Grace squealed briefly, hugging herself and biting her bottom lip. Of course she liked it; she _loved_ the small addition.

"I love it," she whispered, "but I want _you_ to keep it."

Alexander's eyebrows knitted together with confusion. "What?"

"I already have something to remember you by. I never take this bracelet off," she started, fingering her bat bracelet. "You don't have anything to remember _me_ by. With the portrait you'll never forget my face."

Alexander spun her around and tilted her chin up to him with his thumb and forefinger. "How could I _ever_ forget a face like yours?" he whispered, almost intelligible.

"Keep the painting, Alexander," Grace insisted. "I love it with all of my heart. That is why I want you to have it. I have a piece of you. Now take a piece of me." She cupped her hands around his face and pressed her lips to his. "Take a piece of me."

**x~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~x**

Alexander gazed out the reflection-less window of his tower bedroom. The black sky held a white crescent moon which shone with less vibrancy than it usually did. He peered down at the mass of pine trees that hid the clearing. He wondered, as he normally did, if Grace was done there dancing, even on a night like this.

There was a light rap on his door. Alexander turned around and sighed heavily. "Come in."

His mother appeared in the room, dressed in an elegant floor-length silky black dress, her thin hands adorned with little lacy fingerless gloves, a matching lacy shawl draped over bare shoulders. Her long black hair trailed down her back like a veil.

"You look very handsome, Alexander," she said, her dark violet lips pulling into a smile. Alexander shifted his dark eyes away from her. He still was having a hard time forgiving his parents for bestowing this future upon him.

"The Maxwells appreciate this, Alexander. They are fully in your debt," she continued, placing her hands on her son's shoulders. He was dressed handsomely in exactly what he wore in the covenant ceremony nightmare: a black pinstriped suit with a blood red tie and combat boots, his hair combed neatly back with a few loose stubborn strands lingering about his face. He flashed dull eyes at his mother.

"Will they," he responded monotonously. Mrs. Sterling stroked the back of his head.

"Things will be better, you'll see. You're giving Luna the greatest thing she could ever ask for," she said softly, attempting to comfort his saddened soul.

"And what will Luna be giving me?" he mumbled stubbornly.

"Her love, sweetheart." When Alexander sneered and turned back, Mrs. Sterling narrowed her eyebrows. "This means a great deal to all of us. You are saving a family, and bringing ours honor. Grace knows this. Why do you think she encouraged you to marry Luna?"

Alexander turned to his mother, flashing her angry eyes. "Grace told me to do this because she loved me and didn't want me to feel the guilt of letting a family's vampire heritage die. She wasn't thinking about my family's honor … she was thinking about _me_. At least _she_ was," he added with distaste. He stomped passed her and left his tower bedroom, walking quickly down the stairs. Mrs. Sterling's blue eyes stung with tears as she watched her son go, a heartbroken mess. Her eyes shifted to a painting on the other side of the room, near the wall where he lined up the rest of his paintings. It was perched on his easel, framed in solid black wood, and the portrait was smiling at her. It was the glorious face of Grace Jasper, full of serenity, posed as if she were in the middle of a dance. Mrs. Sterling's heart suddenly swelled with guilt, especially when she noticed the small sitting figure in the background, watching Grace's frozen dance. Her son, his painted eyes smiling, eyed her with such admiration.

She had taken her son away from this beautiful girl, this girl whom he had loved so much as to spend his time painting a magnificent portrait of her.

_Things will change,_ she thought hopefully. _When he changes Luna, he'll see what a splendid girl she is. And then everything will be alright._

But she could only hope, and deep down, a small part of her completely regretted tearing his son away from the best relationship he had ever had.

"All I want for him is to be happy," she whispered to herself, raising her folded hands underneath her chin. But how could he be happy when he could not live his own life the way he wanted to?

**x~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~x**

The ceremony was exactly how Alexander dreamed it in his nightmare. The same abandoned church, the same coffin and candelabra decorations, the same people in the same seats. Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell sat with Valentine and Jagger across the aisle from Alexander's parents, all smiling up at him with pride. His mother had been right; the Maxwells were so happy he was going to bite their human family member. Well, how could they not be happy? This was something not only Luna wanted, but what all of them wanted. They would finally be able to rid of the human gene that floated about their family.

All of their eyes were staring at him. He took a deep breath and briefly gazed at his mother. She had a sad smile as she nodded at him. His eyes shifted back to the front doors of the church. This was the right thing, the _morally_ right thing, even if Alexander hardly even knew her, and most certainly did not love her in the way she hoped.

The church doors opened and in walked Luna, wearing the same corset wedding dress as she had been in his nightmare. Her long candy pink hair trailed down her back, the black lacey veil topped on her head. Alexander's gut twisted when he saw Luna's black lips spread into a wide smile. Her blue eyes gleamed with excitement as she clutched her bouquet of black roses.

She appeared before him, Alexander getting a whiff of her cotton candy perfume blasted into his nose. She lifted her goblet and he lifted his. After they drank the thick liquid, Luna brushed all of her hair away from her neck, giving Alexander easy access to her jugular. He sighed heavily and leaned down, his fangs ready, his lips almost brushing her skin. He felt Luna's fingers tangle through his hair.

"_Alexander,"_ whispered a distant voice. His eyes averted to the phantom voice, a shadowy figure appearing behind Luna. Suddenly, Grace's smiling face appeared from the shadow and Alexander quietly gasped.

"Alexander?" Luna questioned softly. He blinked and Grace's face was gone. Alexander slowly withdrew from Luna's neck, receiving stares of puzzlement from both families.

He could not do it. He could not bite her. It was not fair to him or to her. He did not want Luna to be bonded to someone who did not love her back. That was not true romance. And it was not what he wanted either. He did not care what Grace or the others wanted him to do, what was expected from him. This was his life. He was going to live it the way _he_ wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Luna," he whispered, horror drawing to Luna's face. "I can't do this. We don't know each other and I don't love you the way you want me to." He noticed the immediate tears brimming at the edges of her glassy eyes.

"No, Alexander … you don't mean that," she pleaded. He shut his eyes and then shook his head. After planting a very brief kiss on her forehead, he turned on his heel and walked out of the church, shouts of outrage blooming from the Maxwells.

Alexander walked down the crumbling stone steps of the church, turning down the sidewalk to make his way on home. However, a figure loomed from behind him, and Alexander turned.

"Jagger," Alexander said with surprise. The oldest Maxwell's face was twisted with disgust and anger, his blue and green eyes shifting to a menacing red.

"How _dare_ you leave my sister at the alter! You _promised_ you'd change her!" he shouted.

"I didn't promise anything," corrected Alexander with narrowed eyes. "I just agreed I would, but I never wanted to."

"It doesn't matter. You said you'd do it. And now you're backing out, leaving our family's heritage to the dogs."

"I'm sorry about your family," Alexander said earnestly, "but I can't be bonded to someone I don't truly love." Jagger's eyes became slits.

"This is about Grace, isn't it?" he hissed. "You're choosing her over my sister."

"This is about being fair to Luna and to myself. We know nothing about each other. How could we be expected to be bonded?"

"Luna's _crazy_ about you. She loves you," Jagger insisted. Alexander shook his head.

"She thinks she loves me. How could she possibly love when she doesn't know me?" he asked. Jagger glared harder at him, but did not answer him.

"You're going to regret this," he hissed. "You're going to regret breaking my sister's heart and destroying my heritage!"

And after that, Jagger suddenly disappeared, a black vampire bat with mismatching eyes flying back to the church.

There was promise in Jagger's words and Alexander knew he was going to do something terrible. He flew home, bursting through the castle doors, alarming Jameson.

"I've got to leave, Jameson," said Alexander quickly, yet remaining calm. He dashed up the stairs to his room before Jameson could even question him.

"What's going on, Master Alexander? Where are you going? And why aren't you at the covenant ceremony?" Jameson asked when he met Alexander in his room. He had been stuffing his clothes into a studded black duffel bag.

"I didn't bite Luna," he answered. Jameson widened his eyes. "I couldn't do it. I knew it wasn't right. It's not what I wanted."

"But … the Maxwells' heritage … Luna's mortality … I don't understand —? Why must you leave?" he asked.

"Jagger's threatened me. And I know I normally wouldn't flee, but I've got a really bad feeling about this. Romania isn't safe for me anymore," he said, zipping up his bag and starting to pack his paints in another case.

"What about Miss Grace?" asked Jameson softly. Alexander suddenly froze and his eyes drifted to his painting of her. Alexander did not reply, but Jameson did not push the matter.

"Do your parents know of your intentions?" asked the butler. Alexander shook his head.

"No. They're probably still at the church, trying to apologize for my actions," said Alexander.

"Where is it you plan on going?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here."


	12. Epilogue

**_Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
REMEMBERING GRACE  
Alexander Sterling/OC: Grace Jasper_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Epilogue.  
**__"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."__**

* * *

**_

Alexander's dark eyes opened to the top of his coffin lid. He yawned and pushed it open, sitting up to stretch his arms. He blinked numerously and slowly gazed at his surroundings. The dark, hidden room in his attic bedroom was empty as always, except for his coffin and small nightstand which held a blown-out candle and a small painted portrait of a spunky, smiling mortal girl.

Alexander lifted a hand to his head. What a dream. He never expected to relive all of those memories in one night's sleep. It was as if his mind were on a movie reel, flashing him highlights of his life in Romania. He sighed. Romania … he sure did miss Romania, and … Grace.

Slowly getting out of his coffin, he stumbled to the door that led to his main bedroom. The moonlight poured in from his window, providing his light — not that he needed it. He dressed for the night, pulling out a pair of dark skinny jeans and black Slipknot jacket, and his combat boots. Tonight he would be meeting Raven for another date out underneath the gazebo.

He passed by Sebastian's guestroom, who was still snoring up a storm in his coffin. He made his way downstairs where Jameson greeted him, offering to make him his breakfast shake.

"Thanks, Jameson," said Alexander when he was handed the tall goblet.

He walked into the parlor, sitting on one of the dusty Victorian sofas, drinking and recollecting what he had dreamt. He could not believe how happy he had been around Grace. He thought his pride and joy was surely Raven, but until that strange moment last night when he looked down at Raven's face, Grace had returned to his life.

Then he felt an insufferable amount of guilt. He had just left Romania without even telling Grace that he was leaving. He wondered how she must have dealt with it. And then there were those promises he had made, how he could never forget her and how he had said he would always love her. Such empty promises they were now, but he supposed they were not so empty when he had made them. He was in love, and he never wanted to let go of the first girl to have stolen his heart.

Alexander was sad for Grace. Had anybody told her what had happened? Had Jagger run into her again? Had he _done_ anything to her? Was she still living in Romania? Did she ever fall in love again, like he had? Did she ever see Pax again?

He set his glass on the coffee table in front of him and tilted his head back, sighing. What he would do to see her again.

Suddenly, he stood from the sofa, abandoning his goblet, and headed for the basement. He had remembered.

The basement was dark, dusty, and crowded. He passed towers of boxes that created mazes, the only light being what came from the small window near the ceiling where Raven had come through to first venture the Mansion. He smiled at the thought. She had confessed it to him when they were first dating, and she was quite embarrassed when she had told him.

Finally he came upon dusty stacks of canvases; Alexander's painting from Romania. He browsed through them, trying to find that one particular portrait he had saved.

Smiling chestnut eyes peeked out from behind a canvas and he rescued the painting from the stack. It was sealed in a black frame, holding special qualities he found in it rather than the rest. He set it down on the ground in front of the stacks and gazed it over.

There was Grace, her face serene and happy, her body frozen in a dance. Her right wrist sported the amethyst bat bracelet he had bought for her — earning him a kiss on the cheek — and he wondered whether she wore it as much as she used to. And then he spotted himself, staring at her with admiration in the background, a small sitting figure against the trees. From her bluish-black hair to her fair skin, he felt as if she were really there with him. He could feel her presence hug him, whisper in his ear, breath on the back of his neck. He stood there for many long minutes, basking in her phantom presence. Raven was gone; replacing her was Grace.

The doorbell from above awoke him from his daydreams and he waited for Jameson to answer. He had forgotten about his date with Raven already. Grace did tend to make him forget about a lot of things.

He made his way out of the basement, leaving Grace's portrait. She was part of his past, not his present. He had to stop thinking about her. If he did not, things would go wrong between him and Raven, and he could not stand to lose her. He had already lost one love and he did not want to lose another.

He closed the door behind him, only to be met with Jameson's gaunt stature. He could see Sebastian sulking down the stairs, rubbing his eyes out and yawning widely. His chest was bare, but he was dressed in his pajama bottoms.

"Who rang the doorbell? It woke me up," groaned Sebastian as he made his way towards the butler and his best friend.

"Master Alexander, you have visitors," informed Jameson.

"I know, I know. I'll meet Raven in just a bit," said Alexander.

"You misheard me, Master Alexander," said Jameson. "I said you had _visitors_, not a _visitor_."

Alexander's eyebrows knit together and he and Sebastian exchanged puzzled looks.

"Did Raven come with somebody?" asked Sebastian.

"You will soon find out," said the butler solemnly and he walked away.

"Okay. That was odd, even for Jameson," said Sebastian with an arched eyebrow. Alexander nodded and he and Sebastian curiously wandered over to the front doors. He opened it and, to his surprise, met with Jagger on his doorstep.

"Hey, man!" exclaimed Sebastian, losing all ounce of curiosity. Jagger grinned at his new friends, but Alexander could not help but be the least bit suspicious.

"Hey, Sebastian. Alexander." Jagger nodded his direction.

"What are you doing here?" blurted Alexander. Jagger's grin did not falter.

"I just thought I'd come and stop by," he said nonchalantly.

"Is Luna with you?" asked Sebastian, a little too eagerly. Jagger chuckled.

"No, I'm afraid not. But I have brought a lady friend with me. I'm sure you wouldn't mind letting us in for a bit. I wanted to discuss some of our plans for the future club here," he said, speaking the last bit to Sebastian.

"Lady friend?" Sebastian's eyebrows rose with interest. "Is she hot?"

"I think you'll find her quite as attractive as I know she is," said Jagger mischievously and he motioned his hand behind him. Out from the side of the Mansion, to Alexander and Sebastian's surprise, was dainty and beautiful Grace Jasper.

"Alexander, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she said softly, charming him with her chestnut eyes like she used to once upon a time.


End file.
